


Michifer oneshots.

by princeofwriting



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Lucifer, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon Compliant, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Not Beta Read, Omega Michael, Omegaverse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeofwriting/pseuds/princeofwriting
Summary: Basically just angst, crack, fluff and smutty oneshots.(Originally on wattpad.)
Relationships: Lucifer/Michael (Supernatural)
Kudos: 30
Collections: Supernatural





	1. Detention.

**Author's Note:**

> See notes at the end.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crack.

The Winchesters Lucifer, Dean, Sam and Adam started at this school only two months ago. So when a simple misunderstanding lands them all in after school detention has them shocked, and a little angry.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"This is your fault" Dean muttered as all four of them made their way into the sum-what empty classroom.

They sat at the back, dragging chairs so they were huddled together, in the far right corner of the room.

"I’m not the one who started the fight" Lucifer whispered back once they all sat down.

"This is why we haven't made any friends yet" Dean snapped glaring at his elder brother.

"Guys, guys, we have bigger problems then that" Sam stated.

"Oh yeah? What?" Dean growled back.

"The fact that there are a bunch of bad people here, they might think we're one of them, then they'll force us to join their gang, get tattoos, dye our hair blue and rob a drug store getting ourselves arrested and-"

"Whoa, whoa, Sammy that's not going to happen, you're looking too far into things" Dean reassured.

"Yeah, besides your only fourteen so even if you were to do something that dramatic the police would just give us a warning" Lucifer stated a-matter-of-factly.

Dean shot him a murderous glare that Lucifer mirrored for a couple of seconds before a smirk broke out on his face.

"You guys are so stupid, oh my god" Adam muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Dean asked.

"I said you guys are stupid, seriously your supposed to be the elder brothers but no, Sam here's a little sook, Dean likes to play mum all the time and Lucifers acts like an edgy teenage girl on her period" Adam said a little louder.

Sam looks like he's on the verge of tears, he sinks back into his chair a little and stares at the wall.  
'Am I really a sook?' He thought.

"Oh and Sam acts like he knows it all, Seriously how annoying" Adam adds.

"SAYS THE ONE WHO STILL SLEEPS WITH A TEDDY, YOU SAY I PLAY MUM ALL THE TIME? GUESS WHOS SLEEPING OUTSIDE TONIGHT!" Dean yells quite loudly getting stares from the others in the room.

"All right everybody shut up" the teacher says stepping into the classroom.

"My name's Uriel and if I hear so much as peep from anyone in this room you get another day added onto your punishment" Uriel states while sitting down.

Dean, Lucifer, Sam and Adam were all too scared of this guy to even so much as cough.

_______________

About ten minutes of silence later Uriel’s phone rings.

He sighs while picking it up and bringing it to his ear.

"Hello this is Uriel."

Gabriel who has been in detention the whole time - and is bored out of his mind - along with Cas and Michael. Who got them in trouble on purpose. Cas and Michael were not happy with their little brother at all.

They say up at the front, on separate desks of course.

"Holy shit" Gabe muttered to himself.  
But it was still auditable and Uriel definitely heard it.

He shot Gabriel a glare not addressing it because he was still on the phone.

Gabriel smirked, getting an idea, he side glanced at Cas and Michael who were looking at him frantically shaking their heads because they knew exactly what Gabriel was going to do.

The sight only caused Gabriel’s grin to grow wider and his determination only growing stronger.

'Let's see how much I can piss this teacher off' he thinks to himself while smiling sweetly at Uriel - who mind you was still busy talking to someone on the phone.

He turned towards Michael with the grin still on his face.

Michael looked sceptical at the sight.  
"Oh god" he muttered under his breath.

"Hey! I'm craving cheese right now! Want to go and get some cheese?" He said loudly.

Michael's face dropped as all the attention in the room is now on him and Gabriel.

"SHUT UP I'M ON THE PHONE!" Uriel roared at them.

"Alright I'll be quiet" Gabriel says with a cheeky smirk on his face.

He then looks straight at Castiel and his smile grows wider when he notices 'Cas eyes widen.

"Hey! What about you??" He yells at Cas.

The room falls silent and Gabriel looks to the front to see Uriel glaring at him with a look that could make the tale fall off a lizard.

Gabriel who is unfazed by it - but actually finds it funny from how angry he can make one human being - continues talking.

"Guess what! Tomorrow I'm going to pull the fire alarm again, you know last time it was me but like no one knew and- aww what wrong what's your name again?, OH! Uriel. That's right! What's wrong Uriel? Am I being too loud? Am I supposed to be quiet? Oh I'm sorry, I guess you didn't make that clear enough..."

Everyone in the class was now looking at Gabriel with wide eyes.

Uriel puts his phone down and takes a big breath. He opens his mouth to speak but Gabriel cuts him off.

"Who were you talking to? Your lady?" He asks enthusiastically.

"OH MY GOD, WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP!" Castiel yells at him.

"Oh no, no, no, no. NOW I remember it's not your lady" Gabriel laughs out, completely ignoring Castiel.

"She's banging another guy right now." Gabriel continues.

"Shut up" Michael whisper-yelled at him.

"You shut up" he shot back.

Gabriel turned back to Uriel who was now fuming.

"Hey um, can I get her number? Oh sike! I already got it" Gabriel pushes 'how far do I have to go to get him to snap'.

"or are you gay? If so then I'm totally ok with that I mean, only the religious basterds are homophobic. OH! Did you know that my father's god?? Yyyeeeppp~ pretty cool isn't it? He's totally ok with the whole 'being gay' thing. Even ask Castiel! He should know!" Gabe yells at Uriel while pointing at Castiel.

"Or maybe I'm right... and your wife suffers from that C.C.D disorder I saw on the news" he informs Uriel with a worried expression on his face.

"What's C.C.D?" Michael asked, confused.

"Cock craving disorder. It's where they crave the cock every cock any cock" Gabriel states.

It's like everything stops in the small classroom and everyone's mouths are agape.

Uriel is trying not to punch him, trying, you can literally see the smoke coming from his ears.

"She’s probably in the middle of a DP right now" Gabriel says casually.

Uriel’s face mixes with anger and confusion.

"Double penetration" Castiel says.

The room falls dead quiet as Gabriel bursts out laughing.

The points to Cas while in hysterics.

"He said double penetration-" Uriel interrupts him by slamming his hands on the desk.

"SHUT. UP!" He roars, voice cracking in the middle of his sentence, only making Gabriel’s smirk impossibly wider. The little action didn't go unnoticed by Uriel though, and he raises a tense fist in frustration.

" 'You going to hit me?" Gabriel teases, a shit-eating grin on his face.

"I'll hit you right in the face," Uriel retorts, death staring at Gabriel.

"I'll hit you in the face," Gabriel shoots back straight away.

"Wh-wha-" Uriel stammers before sharing his head tightly, trying to keep his composure.

"Shut- just shut up!" He yelled only to have Gabriel mimic him.

"Stop repeating-" "I said stop repeating!"

"SHART UP!" He yelled again hopelessly.

"SHART UP!" Gabriel yelled back stubbornly.

Uriel went dead quiet and sat back down in his chair, putting his face in his hands.

The rest of the room was silent as well, including Gabriel who was wondering if he should push more.

He instead turned to Michael, fully aware of how the whole class was watching him, he was used to the attention though.

"Duck season," he simply stated though, it was Castiel's turn to slam his hands on the table.

"RABBIT SEASON," He giggled.

"Come on," Uriel groaned from his seat.

"Guys! Guys," Michael shushed, "everybody just calm down, Dad's going to find out what happened anyway. There is no reason to make the situation worse." Castiel nodded his head along in agreement.

Gabriel however, wanted to push. He knew that one more thing was going to push this teacher.

He cleared his throat and leaned in closer to Uriel.

"Knock, knock." Uriel looked at him exasperated.

He then proceeded to look at both of Gabriel’s brothers sternly.

"Don't do it, if either of you wish to not have detention for the rest of the term, do. Not. Do it." He looked at the pair of them desperately.

"Who's there?," both Michael and Castiel said at the same time as nonchalantly as possible. A quiet 'thankyou' could be heard from Gabriel.

Uriel was about to explode, Gabriel knew it.

"Why'd you do it, huh? To humiliate me-" he was cut of yelling at Michael and Castiel -who both also find the situation slightly amusing- by Gabriel saying quite loudly,

"Orange," Gabriel says, Uriel could only mumble incoherently to himself.

"No, No," he started pulling at his hair, "NO, hell NO," he went dead quiet in his seat, only heavy breathing could be heard from him until,

"ORANGE WHO?! DAMIT," He stared intently at Gabriel.

One. More. Push.

"Orange-you-mad-your-wife's-taking-it-in- the-ass-from-another-guy-right-now?" He heaved out in one go, then all three Novak’s bursted out laughing, Castiel almost fell out of his chair.

Uriel stood up from his chair,

"THAT'S IT ALL EVERYBODY OUT! EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU, DETENTION IS OVER, YOU LITTLE RATS!!!"

And that's the story of how the Winchesters met the Novak’s.


	2. Movies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie binging.

'The woman started crying when she saw the blood all over the floor.

Her cat laid dead on the ground, a pool of blood surrounding it.

She was in her lounge-room, her daughter won't respond when she calls and something tore her cat apart while she was at work.

There was suddenly a noise coming from the stars..

Something was walking down them....

Thinking it was her daughter she rushed towards the sound.

"Emily!" She yelled as she approached the end of the hallway.

"Why the hell didn't you answer my calls?! What happ-" fear rushed through her like she was being engulfed by flames.

This thing sitting at the bottom of the stairs wasn't Emily.

It was all pale, like it's flesh had been rotting for days. It's eyes were hollowed and it had really defined cheekbones. It looked like a girl because it's hair was long and black.  
It had its feet on the fourth row of stairs while it's hands were at the bottom. It was arched over backwards with its chest facing up.  
It's head was twisted the right way up, making it's neck bend at an odd angle. It had blood everywhere, mainly around the mouth.

Despite its eyes being hollowed you can tell it's staring right at the woman.

She seemed to be frozen in fear, she's gone completely pale from looking at it but still unable to avert her gaze or do anything.

The 'thing' suddenly smiled, the edge of its cheekbones dimpling in a way that reminded the woman of how similar the smile was to her daughter Emily's.

A scream ripped through her, when the thing untangled itself slowly and charged her.

She bolted into the kitchen, locking the door behind her and started looking for something to defend herself with.

She grabbed anything she could find: knives, her husband's old rifle.

She then noticed it didn't have any bullets, she scurried -her blond Bob bouncing as she did- toward the cabernet her husband kept his hunting gear in.'

"Lucifer what are you watching!?"

Said man groaned, looking up from the tv towards his boyfriend Michael.

"A movie, what does it look like?" He sassed.

He went back to watching the tv until he felt the couch next to him dip and the blanket lift up, next he felt a warm weight being pressed into his side. He couldn't help but snuggle closer and press a chaste kiss to the brunettes temple.

"Mm," Michael hummed appreciably, leaning further into the taller man's embrace.

"Are you sure you want to watch this?" Lucifer asked, "it might be a little too scary for you," he ran his hand down Michael's side, there wasn't a teasing tone in his voice but Michael still let out an offended huff.

"No," he said stubbornly, "we watch this," he pulls the blanket up so it's tucked under his chin.

"Sure, fine suit yourself," the blond sighed out, "we should have a movie marathon, we both don't have any classes tomorrow so it'll be fine if we stay up late," he suggested thoughtfully.

A smirk suddenly broke out on Lucifer's face as he turned his head to the side to look at Michael, the other doing the same so they were face to face.

"Or..." Lucifer started, tongue darting out to wet his bottom lip, "we could stay up late doing something else," he said while wiggling his eyebrows.

This earned him a jab to his side, causing him to let out a startled laugh.

"Lets just have the marathon you idiot," Michael chuckled, face flushed slightly.

"Marathon...?" Lucifer pressed, just teasing at this point.

"Movie Marathon," Michael stated before turning towards the tv.

Lucifer did the same, making sure his arms were wrapped around Michael.

\------------------------

Sherlock, (first season.)

\------------------------

"Oh my god, they're so gay for each other!" Michael exclaimed causing Lucifer to let out a chuckle, nodding his head in agreement.

\--------------------------

Voltron(they only watch like two episodes though.)

\-------------------------

"They're gay for each other too," Michael grumbled earning a 'shh' from Lucifer, who was engulfed in the tv.

\-------------------------

Frozen

\-------------------------

"DO YOU WANNA BUILD A SNOWMAN!!!" They both sang in sink, but oh so out of tune.

\-----some time later-----------

"LET IT GO!!! LET It GooOoo!!!!!" Lucifer sang solo, standing on the arm of the couch. Both of them laughing at his voice crack.

\----------------------

Aladdin

\-----------------------

"A WHOLE NEW WORLD!!" Lucifer sang.

"A NEW FANTASTIC POINT OF VIEW!!!" Michael joined in, dancing with Lucifer.

\-----------------------

The little mermaid.

\-----------------------

"Unda da sea, Unda da seeeaaa!"

Michael could only watch in amusement from where he was seated on the couch.

\-----------------------

Toy story

\------------------------

They were both cuddled into each other, before the movie started Lucifer had gone and gotten snacks for the two.

"You know," Lucifer started, Michael let out a small 'hmph' to let Lucifer know he was listening.

"When a toy in toy story dies the child doesn't know, so then the other toys have to watch as the child plays with its corpse," he states nonchalantly.

Despite just having his childhood ruined Michael found himself smiling.

"I knew I loved you for a reason," he whispered lovingly, leaning even further into Satan's loving grasp.

"Aww don’t get all sappy on me Mikey," Lucifer cooed.

\-----------------------------

It was eleven pm by the time they called it a night, both slipping into their shared bed. They didn't fall asleep straight away though. They talked about anything and everything until about twelve thirty before dozing off to sleep, with Lucifer spooning Michael from behind and their legs tangled under the covers.

The next day they both stayed in bed until way past noon, they were just content with being in each other's arms.

No one has to know though, how childish the two young adults are. And no one has to know how Lucifer got smacked in the head with a pillow when he started humming 'a part of your world' from little mermaid, because no one has to know how catchy that song is.


	3. Non compos mentis.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst. Slight selfharm.

"Of unsound mind,"

"Psychotic,"

His whole body was covered in cuts, made by him himself.

The bloodied piece of sharp rock he had sharpened on the hard ground now laid in the dark corner of the cage. Forgotten, the only purpose now is to witness the archangel slowly losing his sanity.

"Unbalanced,"

"Unstable,"

Lucifer couldn't cry, he just couldn't. He had tried for eons, cried out for his brother to save him.

Screamed.  
He shouted.  
He cried.  
Cried for Michael.

But nothing.  
His brother didn't help him.

There was nothing, no thoughts, no feelings.

He was alone.

"Demented,"

"Cracked,"

But the voices.  
The voices.  
Sometimes he just wanted them to stop.

"He betrayed you,"

"Sectional,"

But he knew.  
Knew if the voices stopped he'd be completely alone.

He laid on his back in the centre of the cage facing up towards heaven, wings draped out on either side of him.

His wings.

They too couldn't escape his rathe. The feathers were completely ripped out. The wing joints are broken.

And the blood.

"unhinged,"

When he had first done this to himself he had felt ashamed. Ashamed that he had fallen so low. Ashamed. What would Michael think of him?

"Mi-chael!"  
He tried one last time.

Nothing.

Even the voices stopped.

There was silence.

Utter silence.

How long had it been?  
Since he last used his voice?  
Since he last saw Michael? His love.

How long had it bee-  
He had already asked that.  
Had he?  
When?  
How long ago?

Gone was he to the world, gone was he to himself.

Never to return from the silence and darkness of the cage.

He couldn't remember anything,

He had forgotten everything but that of his brother's face.

His grace.

His everything.

There was sound finally.

He could think.

But of one thing and one thing only.

MICHAEL.

Lucifer loves his brother, he'd do anything for him.

He loves his face.

He loves his hands.

He loves his voice.

He loves his grace.

He loves his bravery.

He loves his loyalty, even if it's not to him.

He loves his eyes.

He loves his name.

He loves his skin.

His smile.

His laugh.

His wings.

His aura.

His smell.

His nose.

His clothes.

His light.

His everything.

He was gone.

"Have you forgotten about me dear brother? Our time together? You must have heard everything right? Well don't you see, brother? I can change. I can be good.

I love you, greatly. If- when I get out, I will still love you. When I get out I'll hunt you down.

I'll find you, I'll love you.

And when you least expect it...

I'll kill you."


	4. SOUP + bad pick up line.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crack.

1 new message.  
Open. Close.

Message opened.

LoonyLuce<3: I'm at SOUP!

Michael looked at his screen in confusion.

MicheyMouse: ?

LoonyLuce<3: search it up, it's a meme.

MicheyMouse: of course it is.

Michael sighed and shook his head, but searched it up anyway.

The video itself was stupid but still slightly amusing, he could see why Lucifer would like it.

MicheyMouse: uh lol?

LoonyLuce<3: ya anyways

LoonyLuce<3: THERE'S ONLY SOUP

MicheyMouse: what do you mean 'there's only soup'?

LoonyLuce<3: it means THERE'S ONLY S O U P !

MicheyMouse: THEN GET OUT OF THE SOUP AISLE!!!

LoonyLuce<3: alright you don't have to shout at me :((

LoonyLuce<3: there's more soup...

MicheyMouse: what do you mean there's more soup ?

LoonyLuce<3: there's just more SOUP

MicheyMouse: go INTO the next aisle

LoonyLuce<3: THERE'S STILL SOUP

MicheyMouse: where are you right now?

LoonyLuce<3: I'M AT SOUP

MicheyMouse: What do you mean you're soup?

LoonyLuce<3: I mean I'm at S O U P

MicheyMouse: what store are you IN?

LoonyLuce<3: I'M at the S O U P store !!

MicheyMouse: WHY ARE YOU BUYING CLOTHES AT THE SOUP STORE ??

LoonyLuce<3: FUck YoU!

"Mikey!" Lucifer's voice echoed through their small shared apartment, he was seated on the couch.

"What?" Michael echoed from the kitchen, where he was busy making lunch.

Lucifer's head suddenly popped up from the counter scaring the living daylights outta Mike.

"My dick's dead, can I bury it in your ass?" Lucifer purred, trying to waggle his eyebrows seductively.

Michael was reported dead that afternoon.

Cause of death: he choked on his own saliva.


	5. You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Texting. Angst.

Lucifer: hey, can I talk to you? 

Michael: sure, why are you texting me at 2 am? 

Michael: did something happen? 

Lucifer: not exactly 

Lucifer: it's just I feel down 

Michael: so something happened? 

Lucifer: nothing major, Dad saw my grades 

Lucifer: I actually tried Mike, I really did 

Michael: I know 

Michael: it's going to be ok 

Lucifer: no it's not, Dad said he was going to kick me out if I don't get myself in line 

Michael: I promise it's going to be ok 

Michael: he won't, and even if he does you can always come stay with me 

Lucifer: I don't want to be nuisance 

Michael: you're not 

Lucifer: you don't think I'm annoying? 

Michael: you're not annoying 

Lucifer: your probably the only person who thinks that 

Michael : alright you asked for it 

Lucifer: what do you mean? 

Michael: I'm going to go on a rant, don't text until I say I'm done 

Lucifer: ok? 

Michael: you are not annoying, you're the most kind, caring, lovable, hard-working person I know 

Michael: I watched you work your ass off the past three months, studying for tests and completing assignments 

Michael: if the teachers can't see that they're dumbasses. And if you ask me, your Dad is a grade A asshole 

Michael: don't listen to them, just get outta bed in the morning 

Michael: get your sexy on, keep your head high and show them you won't put up with their shit 

Michael: you are always asking if people like you but the real question is if you like you 

Michael: if you don't, then you are obviously trying to be something you're not supposed to be 

Michael: you don't have to change who you are for them 

Michael: why should you care what other people think of you? 

Michael: you don't owe them anything, it is your life. You chose 

Michael: if your Dad hasn't noticed how you haven't been sleeping much, staying up every night studying just to make him proud or if he hasn't noticed that as soon as he said you've been gaining weight, you started starving yourself then I don't think you should be living with him 

Michael: there 

Michael: that's all I wanted to say 

Lucifer: that was 

Lucifer: wow 

Michael: I'm serious Luce 

Michael: if you ever need me I'll be there for you 

Michael: you are not a nuisance 

Michael: I'll be more than happy to let you stay with me 

Lucifer: Why are you so amazing? 

Michael: you're amazing 

Lucifer: I know it's late but can I come over now? 

Michael: sure 

Michael: do you need me to pick you up? 

Lucifer: please? 

Michael: I'll be right there


	6. Grip.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Highschool jackasses.

Michael slammed the door behind him. He leaned his back against the door and slid down it. His breathing was ragged. He tried settling himself down and calming his breathing, which seemed to be working. He let out an exhausted sigh. He could still hear the music from the party downstairs. It was just a small get together arranged by Charlie.

Michael was actually having fun, talking to friends and playing teenage girl sleepover games like truth or dare. Michael was pretty sociable, he never had a problem with crowds or meeting new people. No, he decided to shut himself into the bathroom for another reason. Charlie hadn't told him that she was going to invite people who weren't in their friend group.

Which would have been totally fine with him but it was who she had invited. The get together only consisted of Charlie, Kevin, Crowley, Garth, Benny, Jo, his three brothers Dean, Sam and Adam then himself. That was until they arrived, surprising everybody but Charlie, who explained that she was the one that invited them.

They were new to Kansas and didn't know much people, plus they've taken a liking to hanging out with the friend group at school. Despite this Michael hasn't said a word to any of them since they've arrived, every other one of his friends have taken a liking to the new comers.

The Novak’s, three very chaotic brothers. They were troublemakers. Michael didn't want to be associated with them because of all the horrific rumours he's heard. He also wants to stay away because the oldest, he says his name is Lucifer but Michael doesn't believe that, has been arrested fifteen times for assault. Well that's what people have been saying. He also couldn't deny that the guy was hella attractive, and Michael was mentally smacking himself for being drawn to such a bad influence. That's another thing, what if they're a bad influence on his brothers? And end up leading them down the wrong road?

Michael says in there for another fifteen minutes, preparing himself for the worst and a full night of avoiding three chaotic teenagers, before standing himself up and brushing himself off. He walked out of the bathroom, headed straight for the kitchen to grab a drink, all while trying not to be spotted and cause he knows for fact that Charlie would make a scene-

"Michael! There you are!"

Michael internally screamed, he was too used to being in his own house, completely forgetting about how Charlie's has a big archway that allows people to see straight into the hallway from the sitting room. That same sitting room where everyone is now gathering. Michael turned his head to look at everyone, trying to shake the new gazes off.

"Where the actual hell have you been?!" He knew Charlie would make a scene, it's about that time and Charlie would have had a lot to drink. Not wanting to anger the red head, he gave a small shrug.

"You don't know?!?!" She was yelling by now, anyone who hasn't known her for as long as he has would have thought she was actually angry. But she wasn't, he could detect the small hints of playfulness.  
Michael looked at his brothers for help, because though Charlie has never actually hurt someone she can be a little unpredictable when drunk. Sam gave a small sigh, shaking his head at him a little. Charlie turned back around and started randomly talking to Kevin about trolls. Michael decided to ignore her antics. He was going to turn back to what he was doing, but his eyes caught Lucifers. He felt his face heat up, the other seemed to notice because he sent a smirk Michaels way. Michael quickly turned on his heels , heading straight for the kitchen, his face becoming more red with embarrassment and anger.

He was slightly flustered because that's the only real interaction he has had with the blond, and he was certain that he just gave away the fact that he's attracted to him. He was angry at himself because, though he had always been attracted to the 'bad boy' types, he thought that only applied to him with movie or cartoon characters. But here 'Lucifer' was, with his chiselled jaw, built torso, dark clothes and piercings catching Michaels eye. And Michael had no idea if the other was even gay or not. He walked into the kitchen and was met with his little brother Dean, who was leaning up against the bench drinking.

"Aren't you supposed to drive us home?" Michael sighed exasperated, Dean just looked up at him and smiled, mocking innocence.

"Whoops," he smiled. Bringing the drink back up to his mouth and taking a sip.

"Have you drank," he asked. Michael knew he was regretting his decision to drink. The other male knew if he had started drinking when Michael was drinking they'd have no one to drive them home. They'd have to catch a cab and leave his precious baby.

"I was going to, but I'll stay sober." He rolled his eyes. Dean smiled one of his dashing smiles.

"Thanks bro, now if you would excuse me. I got to go flirt with an adorable Novak," he walked out of the kitchen. Patting Michael on the shoulder. Michael was frozen, had he heard Dean right? Surely he wasn't talking about Lucifer, not that it would be any of his business. There were two other possibilities. Michael shook his head, stalking over to the bench to get a glass of water from the tap. Michael cursed to himself, it was none of his business. So what if his little brother liked the same guy Michael had a crush on. It's not like he'll ever act on these feelings.

"Fuck me," he was going to bring the cup to his lips but he didn't get to far cause an unfamiliar voice spoke behind him.

"Not until the third date." Michael quickly turned his head to the side to see who it was. He was not expecting to come eye to eye with Lucifer himself.

"I don't think I've fully introduced myself," the blond chirped, extending a hand between them. "I'm Lucifer Novak."

Michaels face was red, he wasn't expecting this much interaction. He could only stare at Lucifer in shock.

"Oh? What's wrong? Bible got your tongue?" The blond snarled and withdrew his hand. Michael shouldn't find his situation hot, the blond was clearly angry at something. But Michael found himself not caring if he got hit. Hell, he'd even enjoy it. Lucifer leaned closer so their breaths were mixing, well would have been. If it wasn't for the fact Michael was holding his.

"Tell me," Lucifer cooed in a sweet tone. "Do you think I can't tell when a person is going out of their way to ignore me?" Michael felt a lump at the back of his throat. He didn't know whether to cry, puke, be scared or extremely turned on. Instead he was just frozen on the spot, not knowing how to react. He could feel Lucifer's breath fanning onto his face.

"Which is funny," he chuckled darkly. "I don't even remember doing anything to you." The thing is, the blond was generally curious. "Mind telling me what I did?"

Michael tried to get his body to move, but all he could manage was a small shrug. The blond hummed appreciably, liking the fact the other was actually responding.

"Well then," he pulled back. Standing up straight again. Michael hates himself for missing the closeness.

"I'm willing to look past any differences if you are." He drew out. Once again holding out his hand. "Friends?"

Michael let out the breath he'd been holding. He nodded his head and swiftly shook the blonds hand. Michael was going to pull his hand back but the blond kept hold of it. Michael looked up at him in confusion.

"I didn't catch your name." He smirked, killing Michael internally with the hotness.

"M-Michael." He blushed, lowering his head. Lucifer dropped his hand.

"I'll see you around then, M-Michael." He then stalked out of the kitchen.

At that moment Michael knew two things:

1\. Lucifer really was an incredibly hot asshole.

2\. He regretted promising Dean that he'd stay sober.

~

It had been eight months since the party and Michael was one hundred percent sure all his friends were fed up with the constant flirting. Over the time period they've been friends Michael and Lucifer have become close. Though Lucifer would flirt every chance he got, never failing to leave Michael a flustered mess every time. Michael also came to find that almost, if not all the rumours he had heard about the blond were false. He felt awful for judging a person before he even knew them. But in his defence, Lucifer does radiate 'bad-boy' energy.

He had shared a lot about himself with the blond, Lucifer would even open up to him as well. He even opened up about the absence of his parents and how hard it had been raising his brothers on his own. He also found out the Novak Dean said he'd 'flirt' with wasn't Lucifer, and he had been stupid to think so. It was actually Lucifer's younger brother Castiel and they don't flirt. Well if you count standing on opposite sides of the room and undressing each other with their eyes flirting then, yes they do allot of flirting. Even if it is slightly unsettling to Michael who chokes on sexual tension every time he's in the same room as them.

He was currently at another one of Charlie's get togethers, but this one was more settled. Mainly because there weren't many of them there, only Cas, Dean, Crowley, Charlie, Kevin, Lucifer and himself. It was also a school night.

They were seated on the floor in a circle deciding on what game to play. Michael had a couple of drinks but he wasn't drunk. Just a little tipsy. Once the group had decided on never have I ever, Crowley supposed they turn it into a Strip never have I ever. In which everyone agreed to.

"I'll go first!" Charlie beamed, she then took a moment to think to herself before smirking at Crowley.

"Never have I ever eaten so much chocolate that I've thrown up." Crowley smiled at her. Before pulling off one of his fingerless gloves and putting it in front of him. Charlie muttered something about how that's cheating before Kevin spoke up.

"Never have I ever had a crush and still do have a crush on a friend."

Michael knew what he was doing, he wasn't oblivious about the fact all his friends are a part of the Michifer fan club. He glared at Kevin before un-tying the jacket that was around his waist. He placed it in the middle. When he looked up and noticed four other people had taken off a piece of clothing. Dean and Cas, big surprise. Charlie, also not a surprise. She's friends with everybody so it could literally be any girl in Kansas, not to mention all the friends she has online from playing DaD.

Kevin is always too caught up on studying so Michael can understand why he didn't take any items of clothing off.  
And Crowley is well... Crowley. He isn't one to fall in love easily. The only other person who took an item of clothing off was Lucifer, who simply took off a wristband.

Lucifer was looking at Michael with hope in his eyes. Michael looked away and blushed, he wasn't oblivious about Lucifer liking him. It's insanely obvious. Lucifer doesn't even hide the fact either, neither does Michael. Though they haven't gone past not so subtle flirting, Michael not wanting to lose what they have. But he won't lie and say he wouldn't be happy if Lucifer made the first move. He realises it's his turn so he quickly blurts out something he knows for a fact Dean has done.

"Never have I ever threatened and yelled at a five year old for touching your car to the point where they broke down crying."

Dean glared at him before pulling off another layer of plaid.

"Dude, you actually did that?"

~

Once the game was over they decided to call it a night, Michael didn't undress much only haven taken off his belt and both his socks. Lucifer on the other hand was shirtless, sending Michaels head straight into the gutter.

They all decided to stay at Charlies so they could get an early night sleep and actually get up in the morning. Charlie, being the queen that she is, always keeps spare school uniforms just in case. It's also a bonus that her house has seven guest rooms. Before going to bed she explained how the ac is broken in four of the bedrooms and how some people would have to share.

Michael noticed how Lucifer didn't have anyone to share with. But when he had offered Lucifer just shrugged, say he could 'deal with a little cold.'

So that brings Michael to this moment, sprawled out on the bed. Trying desperately to rid his mind of Lucifer. Sometimes he debated whether or not he should call up an exorcist.

The room itself was comfortable. It was plain, white bed sheets with grey pillows and duvet. A queen size bed with a simple overhead lamp. The walls were painted a peach colour. Michael had the lamp on and the light off. Making it so that he could still see clearly.

He was staring up at the ceiling, thinking over the past couple of months. All the time they'd spent together.

He didn't know whether it was the alcohol he consumed earlier in the evening, sleep deprivation or the tension finally getting to him but he couldn't shake the, less than holy, thoughts.

Every innuendo, every teasingly perverted comment. Every time Lucifer would freely talk about his 'kinks' while it was just them in the room. Every smirk, every playful touch was going through his head.

He sucks in a sharp breath as he imagines how it would play out. Maybe Lucifer would get fed up with the tension and slam Michael down into the bed. Taking what is rightfully his.

Michaels breath hitches as he slips a hand up underneath his shirt, trailing his fingers lightly along his skin up until reaches his nipple.

He lets out a small moan when he rubs his hand along it, pinching it between his fingers.

He brings his other hand up to play with the other one. Letting out a pleasured groan and arching his chest up into the sensation.

Maybe Lucifer would be gentle, maybe he'll kiss Michael sweetly. Peppering small kisses along his jaw as he slowly works Michael open.

Michael couldn't hold back the loud moans that spilled from his lips as he got himself into a rhythm of stroking. At first he was a little disappointed that he didn't have any lube. But he was too hard to care.

He knew the others could probably hear him, Lucifer could probably hear him but he found himself not caring. His mind was in a haze and the very thrill of knowing Lucifer could hear such an act just brings him closer to the edge.

He lets out a loud whine, bringing the hand that was now twisted in the bed sheets up to grip his hair. He screws his eyes shut and tugs at his hair, letting out a broken moan as he imagines the hand being Lucifers, using it for leverage as he pounds into Michael.

He couldn't stop himself from crying out Lucifer's name as he went flying over the edge. Spilling over his hand and even getting a little on the white bedsheets.

He laid there in bliss for a while, trying to catch his breath.

At this point all he wanted to do was sleep, but he knew he had to clean up.

He felt a strange kind of guilt, mixed with embarrassment. Sure Michael liked the thrill of Lucifer possibly hearing his moans, but he didn't mean to slip the others name. Especially so loudly.

When Michael was finished cleaning up he laid back down and wrapped the blanket around himself. He was already exhausted so it didn't take long for him to fall asleep.

~

Michael didn't see Lucifer the next morning, according to Charlie he and Cas woke up early and went home to get ready for school.

Michael ended up borrowing one of Charlie's spare uniforms. He showered at Charlies, got ready then headed to school.

All morning he kept getting snide comments from Kevin and Charlie. Charlie even went as far as teasing him about moaning his crush's name at the top of his lungs and "being so loud that the whole house could hear you." Crowley kept saying something about him only hearing moans that enthusiastic in pornos, Michael just ignored him. Dean wouldn't meet his eyes and honestly, Michael doesn't blame him, he wouldn't want to hear his own brother moan either. Michael hoped Lucifer was asleep the whole time, it would be embarrassing if he wasn't.

Michael felt like shit when he walked into his first class, math extension. He only had this class with one of his friends, Kevin. Class was boring, he was in the higher level classes so most of his friends weren't in his classes. Except Kevin. But he doesn't talk much.

Michael walked into the cafeteria ten minutes after the lunch bell went so by now most of the kids have already sat down with their food. Michael spotted his table of friends straight away. They weren't hard to miss and Michael would be lying if he said he didn't look for the blond hair first. He doesn't normally eat at school, he doesn't have body issues or an eating disorder. It's just he feels weird eating in front of so many people and maybe because he's paranoid the lunch ladies put something in the food.

He was about to walk straight over to the table but he felt a hand pull his shoulder, hard enough for him to stumble. He turned to see Alistair, the guy has been tormenting Michael for years. It's mainly whispering twisted perverted things or shoving him into the lockers when he's walking in the halls. Michael’s friends know about the bullying. Lucifer had to get held back once when he witnessed the guy pushing Michael. Allister gave a twisted smirk, gripping his shoulder tighter.

"Have I ever told you how pretty you look?" Allister asked, leaning his face in closer and-

Oh hell no, Michael quickly backed away before their mouths could connect. Allister cackled.

"Don't make me tie you down," he smirked wider. Tightening his hold on Michaels shoulder, making sure Michael wouldn't escape. Michael was sure he was bruising.

"I bet you'd look even prettier if you were tied down-"

"What's going on here?" Michael turned his head towards the voice. Michael felt relieved when he noticed it was Charlie, she truly was an Angel. Michael looked behind her and noticed his whole table of friends watching them.

He momentarily thought about how cheesy this whole situation is, like he was part of a romcom high school drama movie. He shakes that thought away, as well as Allister’s hold. He quickly walks toward the table, dragging Charlie along with him, who was having a glaring contest with Allister.

They sit down in their usual spots, Michael next to Lucifer.

Michael felt extremely awkward as soon as he sat down, he immediately stared down at his hands. Finding them way more interesting than his friends' gazes.

The table fell into conversation. Though Michael knew they wanted to ask questions. If not about what just happened with Allister, then about last night. Michael didn't talk all lunch, he just blankly stared at his hands the whole time. Perhaps Lucifer didn't hear anything, he sure as hell isn't acting like he did. But then again he hasn't said a word to Michael.

Michaels classes went in a haze until the last one. Gym, the only class he actually shares with friends. Other than Kevin.

Michaels last teacher wanted him to take some folders to the front office so he was a little late.

As soon as he opened the gym doors every head turned to him.

He awkwardly walked up to the gym teacher, quickly explaining why he was absent.

The teacher was incredibly nice about it, Michael went and stood in line with the other students.

"Alright, everyone listen up!" He started.

"Today you're going to be working in pairs, and before you get too excited I'll be choosing." The court erupted in disappointed groans before being silenced by the teacher.

"Now, now!" He then started listing who was going to be in a pair with who. Michael wasn't really paying attention, only listening out for his own name.

"Michael Winchester and Lucifer Novak!" Michael felt his face heat up, of course it had to be him. Michael was just having the greatest luck ever.

He looked around, trying to see if he could spot the blond. He scanned half the room before he finally spotted him.

Michael was momentarily taken aback by the blond staring back at him, he was frozen. Embarrassed to even get caught looking at the other. Michael just hopes this isn't how it's going to be from now on.

He quickly turned his head away, cheeks heating up. He didn't even try to hide his blush anymore. When Michael glanced back at the blond he noticed he was now looking down at the ground smirking smugly to himself. Cocky basterds.

Michael realised, and chuckled, at the fact he and Lucifer were now doing what Dean and Cas always do. Michael slowly walked over to the blond haired devil. Making sure to stand shoulder to shoulder with him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Lucifer glance up at him. Michael was half listening to the teacher, half going through his own feelings.

He was always scared that if he and Lucifer were to date it would ruin their friendship. But after recent events he found himself wondering what would happen if he didn't date Lucifer. Would another person come along and take him before Michael even got the chance?

Michael held in a breath and slowly snaked his hand into Lucifers.

He let out a relieved exhale when he didn't feel the blond pull away or show any signs of discomfort. If anything Lucifer squeezed his and reassuringly.

Michaels face was beet red, and his stomach did somersaults when he felt Lucifer's lips brush his cheek slightly.

Maybe everything would be fine if they started dating. But first Michael just needed to get a grip.


	7. Disappearing brothers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst.

All of the angels' grace were bonded, but it doesn't really affect them. Except the archangels. They could feel each other's life force, feel their grace inside them. It's how God created them.

Michael had quite a shock. When he felt Raphael disappear.

Even when Lucifer was cast into the cage Michael could still feel the mingling of his remaining grace.

But Raphael’s just... disappeared.

Michael felt an empty spot where Raphael used to be.

But he continued on, thinking the other's grace just got cut off. He couldn't be completely gone.

He could feel Lucifer's grace stronger than ever.  
He knows he lost.  
He was in the cage and Lucifer had somehow gotten back out.

That's when he felt it. The emptiness in him enlarged. Gabriel was gone. Just disappeared like Raphael had.

The empty feeling ate away at him. Since the beginning he had always been full.  
Full of his brothers and his own grace.

Now it was only Lucifer.  
Michael held onto his remaining brother's grace like a lifeline.

The only thing reminding him that he wasn't alone.

Even though he had held on. Desperately tried to keep Lucifer's grace inside. To make sure the other didn't leave him also.

Lucifers disappeared. Just gone.

Michael was alone. Completely alone.

He felt empty. There was nothing inside him except himself. The others were gone.

Michael didn't understand. Where had his brothers went? Did they really hate him that much that they had to completely cut him off? Was that even possible?

Never in all the years he'd lived has he felt this alone. This empty. It was overwhelming.

Michael mourned. He let out cries. He wanted his brothers back.

Why would they leave him?

Michael cried. Cried until he well and truly lost his voice. Even then he cried out in his true voice. For all heaven and hell to hear.

He didn't stop until he felt he didn't have any sanity left. He was empty.

It hurt. Feeling his own grace inside himself. He wanted it gone. He wanted it to disappear.


	8. Yours.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omegaverse. OmegaMichael/AlphaLucifer.

Michaels heat was late, two weeks late to be exact and it confused him to no end. His heat had never been late before. Was there something wrong with him? When he called Chuck, (Not his Dad but the closest thing he has to a father and even though he moved out, he still calls and checks in.) Chuck had said that it was normal, that it happened sometimes. That... perhaps Michael just needed an alpha around to set it off.

That made sense, Michael is usually cooped up in his apartment these days. He has money, when his parents had passed away they left a small inheritance. But it was enough.

About a year ago he had gotten a job at the local cafe, everything was going fine until about five months ago, an alpha had jumped over the counter and gotten hands with him, nothing major had happened but it still had him shaken up. He quit the job and pressed charges against the offending alpha.

He’s been in his apartment ever since, call him a baby, he doesn't care. He only leaves if necessary, food shopping, visiting his sick aunt, (the only real family he has left,) or paying the landlord rent.

Great, Michael thought bitterly to himself. He was just attacked by an alpha and now Chuck was suggesting he not only go near one, but have one in the same house while in heat. No thanks I'd rather die.

It's been a couple days since his conversation with Chuck over the phone, and still no heat.

He groaned, pacing his small kitchen, putting together lunch.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a knock at the door. He hadn't been expecting company?

He left his half made sandwich on the bench and made his way to the door.

He could already smell who it was through the door, copper, oranges, chocolate and rain.

Lucifer, Chuck's son, an alpha but Michael trusted him.

Smiling slightly, Michael opened the door. He was greeted by a huge hug, which he melted into.

Wrapping his arms around Lucifer's shoulders and buried his head into Lucifer's chest.

" 'Missed you," Lucifer hummed appreciably.

Michael pulled away, smiling bigger than he has in the last five months.

He let Lucifer in and closed the door behind them. He then trotted down the hall back into the kitchen. Leaving the blond to his own devices.

He finished making the rest of his sandwich then sat down at the table, he brought the tomato, lettuce and cheese sandwich up towards his face, about to take a bite until he noticed Lucifer staring at him from the door frame.

He was looking at Michael with a weird expression,

"What?" Michael placed the sandwich down on the table.

"You're tense," he stated.

Michael groaned and buried his face in his hands.

"I am."

Michael looked up at Lucifer who had a soft confused expression on his face.

Michael sighed and closed his eyes again. "My heat's two and a half weeks late," he elaborated.

Lucifer nodded slowly, his tongue quickly swiped across his bottom lip before speaking.

"Do you-" he stopped himself, thinking of ways he could approach this topic because yes, he is fully aware about what happened earlier in the year.

"Do you think it's because you haven't been around an alpha in awhile?" He asked softly.

Michael laughed bitterly, "funny, that exactly what your father said," he looked down at his sandwich.

Lucifer felt a pang of hurt, he hadn't heard from Michael in five whole months. He and Michael had always been close, and after the incident Michael stopped talking to him. Lucifer was furious, not only at that stupid guy for trying to touch his omega, which he was pretty sure any alpha would of smelt his sent on Michael, not that they did anything or were anything, Lucifer had always been clingy and liked to hug Michael and smother him at any opportunity he got. But he was also angry at himself, he should have been there, protecting the omega. And now knowing that all time Michael had been ignoring him he'd been speaking with Lucifer's father, it hurt. But when Lucifer sniffed he found that he couldn't smell his father's scent anywhere, now that he thinks about it, he can't smell anyone’s scent. Only Michaels.

Lucifer smirked to himself, did this mean he was the only alpha Michael allowed in his apartment?

"So uh," Lucifer tried to break the silence, wincing at his own hopelessness.

"Do you want to watch a movie?," he asked sheepishly, gesturing towards the living room.

Michael looked up at him, surely it wasn't a good idea. Lucifer's an alpha. Despite this Michael found himself agreeing.

Together the two made their way into the  
Living room, taking a seat on their respective sides of the couch.

As Lucifer flicked through Netflix, trying to find a decent movie to watch, Michael let his mind wonder.

He missed this, being with Lucifer, it made him happy. Made him feel safe. Why did he stop? Because he was scared that if he went near another alpha they'd lung at him. Oh how stupid he was, Lucifer would never do that. Not to him. Sure he was aggressive sometimes but never with Michael. And Lucifer had come to visit him. Michael peeked up at Lucifer, who was still selecting a movie, he felt his face heat up. Lucifer had missed him.

Michael smiled, the omega inside him started purring at the sight of Lucifer.

The blond turned to him slightly surprised before breaking out in a grin, he lifted his arm closest to Michael. Inviting.

Michael let out a happy purring sound before shuffling over so he was pressed up against Lucifer's side. Lucifer's arm then dropped around him.

They sat like that, Lucifer chose a movie.  
They both cuddled closer as it started, Michael was purring pretty loud and tried to get himself to stop. No luck.

Did Lucifer find it annoying? Michael looked up at the other male, looking to see if he seemed uncomfortable, but he was only met with a blissed out smile.

With that he snuggled himself into Lucifer's side more, his face dangerously close to Lucifer's scent gland but at this point it didn't matter to him. He just smiled blissfully as the smell of alpha filled his senses.

The two sat there, enjoying each other's company while trying to focus on the movie plot, Lucifer struggling though, the sound of Michaels content sighs and purring being the only thing he can focus on.

~le time skip~

But the time the end credits started rolling Michael had fallen asleep, snuggled close to Lucifer. Face buried into the alphas neck with his nose pressed up against his scent gland.

Lucifer sat frozen, staring at the tv, should he wake Michael? He didn't know, all he could think about was how good the pressure felt up against his gland, and how much of a bad idea it was for Michael, who only needed to be around an alpha's scent to trigger his heat, to be resting his face there.

Lucifer couldn't bring himself to move though, or even wake Michael up for that matter. He felt too comfortable.

A lot of people assumed they were together, a lot of people, because they were always joined at the hip, they're best friends, though Lucifer wishes they were more. Michael’s the perfect fit, calm, caring, good-looking and an omega, that's literally everything an alpha could ask for.

Lucifer leant his head back slightly, he closed his eyes and sighed, for all he knew Michael just saw them as friends, brothers, completely oblivious to the fact Lucifer would do anything for him.

Lucifer remembers when they were kids, after a partially hard day at school or just when Lucifer would get into a fight Michael would be there for him, cuddling with him or just simply being in the same room as him calmed him down, and every time he would tell Michael that he was ok, that Mikey didn't need to look after him he always got the same answer, "it's my job to calm you down Luce, I'm your omega." And Lucifer believed him, and still does.

Lucifer was broken out of his thoughts when he felt Michael start to stir, he glanced down at the older male.

Michael opened his eyes slightly, he felt submerged. The only thing around him being Lucifers sent.

When he finally came to he sat up, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes.

"Sorry," he muttered, voice deeper slightly from sleep, he turned his head back to Lucifer and gave him a shy smile.

"Hey, it's ok," the alpha assured, "You needed it and well, I mean I didn't mind," he trailed off at the end, hand still draped over Mikey’s shoulder.

"Right," Michael said simply, now that he was awake he really needed coffee, he could feel his eyes start to droop slightly.

He stood up, Lucifer's arm falling, much to both their disappointment. He stretched his back until there was a satisfying click.

Smiling, he looked down at the alpha, who was still sitting on the couch.

"I'm going to go make us coffee and food, do you want to choose another movie?" He asked, when he got an answering nod he made his way to the kitchen. The kitchen was only in the room next to the lounging area, only a wall with an arch in it separating them from being able to see each other.  
He stumbled into the kitchen, clicking the kettle on before looking around, trying to find various things they could have as a small snack, he started going through the fridge.

He could still smell Lucifer, still feel his touch ghosting his skin. He felt his body start to heat up, feeling his heartbeat pounding in his ears. All his senses lit up and he quickly turned himself around to try and find something he could steady himself on.

But the feeling was gone as quickly as it came and Michael was left there, standing awkwardly turned away from the open fridge. What the hell was that? It was like a wave of... something. His heat? Michael shook his head at that, when he was in heat he just got really excited, it was never waves. His heat never acted like that, though his heat was never late either. He had heard from multiple people that their heats were always just wave after wave, Michael was left confused and after consulting with several doctors he found that there was nothing wrong with him.

He decided to ignore it, instead turning back to the fridge and grabbing out the leftover pizza he didn't finish last night.  
As he was putting the pizza into the microwave he felt himself cramp up.  
His body heated again and. He felt an immense wave of pleasure wash over him, he felt slick pour out and oh-

Michael dropped the pizza on the floor, the glass plate smashing as soon as it impacted and Michael stepped away from it quickly. Once he made sure there was no glass he slid down the bench. Sitting on the floor with his back leaning against the hardwood bench and his legs sprawled out in front of him in a V shape.

Lucifer was just in the other room, could he smell Michael? There is no way in hell he didn't hear the glass smash. Michael tried to hear if there were sounds coming from the other room but all he could hear was static, his own heart beat and the omega inside him whining, or was that him whining?

The pressure down in his groin was becoming unbearable, to the point where all thoughts simply flew out his mind and he let his primal, more instinct thought pattern take over. And right now there was only one thing going through the omegas head.

Alpha.

The smell filled his senses, the Alpha was so close. He was in the other room though, completely oblivious to what was happening to the dark haired male.  
The omega lifted his gaze to the door, he craned his head to the side, exposing his whole neck. He let out a quiet moan when he felt his scent gland explode, a release all in itself.  
He closed his eyes and smiled softly to himself, there was no way in hell the alpha didn't smell him now.

Good. He thought he wanted Lucifer to smell him, to know how much he needs him right now. He let out a relieved sigh when he heard frantic footsteps of his childhood friend headed toward the kitchen.

\-------------

When Michael had offered to go make food Lucifer couldn't help the pang of disappointment but he quickly brushed it off and grabbed the remote, he started going through the shows, trying to find something suitable for him and his omega to watch.  
Lucifer flipped through them boredly, missing the warmth of the other male pressed to his side.

He could faintly hear Michael shuffling around, he had his eyes glued to the television, finally he found a show worth watching, My little pony.  
He jumped a good foot in the air when he heard something smash, he whirled his head around. He didn't hear any yelp, or anything really.

"Clumsy," he muttered, smirking to himself and turning back towards the television.  
He decided to start the episode without Michael, though he did miss the omegas warmth.  
Soon he was just watching the tv though, finding the fact that twilight sparkle didn't want any friends amusing. What a mood.

He was surprised however, when he was overwhelmed with a scent, it was sweet.  
He was confused when his alpha started going berserk, trying to take over. Then it hit him.  
Michael had been awfully quiet, and that scent, he realizes now, is pure Michael.

He felt worry wash over him, he quickly stood up, making his way to the kitchen hurriedly. Completely leaving behind and forgetting about 'the magic of friendship.'  
He didn't need that, especially if Michael was possibly hurt. He wasn't there to protect Michael once, he sure as hell won't let it happen again.

When he stepped into the kitchen the smell became more prominent, and he stopped dead in his tracks.  
It all made sense now, why Michael had been so quiet and why his alpha had reacted to the scent. It wasn't because it wanted to protect Michael.

The whole kitchen stunk of turned on omega, Michaels heat must have started.  
When Lucifer walked to the end of the counter, his suspicions were confirmed.  
Michael sat on the floor, panting, red faced, sweating and whimpering.

Ignoring the sudden need to claim that shot through his body at the sight, Lucifer went and knelt down on the tile floor next to the omega.  
Pursing his lips together and trying to think of something that will help the situation.

"Michael are you ok?" He asked, gently placing a hand on Michaels shoulder.  
This seemed to be a bad idea because the omega suddenly leaped at Lucifer, causing him to fall back onto his bottom with a thump.

Lucifer was shocked, frozen in place when the omega straddled his thighs. Michael leant in and started licking Lucifer's neck.

Lucifer subconsciously scented the air and Michael, unknowingly marking his territory.

Lucifer screwed his eyes shut, he felt like he was going to go into a rut at any moment. Sure he liked- loved Michael, but this just felt like he was taking advantage of him. Michael was in a very vulnerable state and here Lucifer was getting turned on.

He squeezed his eyes shut. He was overwhelmed by the scent of Michael. The sounds he was making. Everything.

He felt like he was going to puke, yeah he wanted this, wanted Michael. But this just felt wrong.

He's sure there would be plenty of time for something like this. But not like this.

He wanted it to be perfect. Maybe when he'd confess or they have a heavy make-out session and then have a discussion. He didn't want it to be because of hormones or primal urges.

He gritted his teeth and pried Michael off him, completely ignoring the fact his body was practically screaming at him, telling him to just shut up and take what was his.

He picked the omega up, taking him up the stairs to his room and laying him on the bed.

As soon as he put the omega down he started grinding into the mattress.

"Michael," the alpha said softly. The omega whimpered and stopped all movement. Staring up at him with wide eyes.

"Is there anything you usually use while in heat?" He asked hopefully, his voice strained. All he wanted was to rut, to fuck but knew that would just end up in a disaster.

Michael stared up at him for a couple of seconds before curling in on himself.

He pointed towards his wardrobe. It was a small movement but Lucifer seemed to follow because he walked over and opened the wardrobe.

He rummaged around for a while, trying to find something even remotely close to the things he had seen in magazines, designed to help omegas.

He was starting to give up, thinking Michael sent him on a wild goose chase until he spotted a black duffle bag at the back, blending in with it's dark surroundings.

He picked it up, unzipped it and inspected what was inside. His face heated up at the sight of dildos, vibrators, plugs. honestly what was he expecting?

He picked the duffle up and placed it on the bed beside the quivering omega, making sure to close the wardrobe door behind him.

The omega started unbuttoning his shirt, whimpering as he felt his body become impossibly hotter.

Lucifer pried his eyes away, he took two deep breaths. Trying to calm his nerves and keep his alpha at bay.

Lucifer looked around, ensuring himself that Michael had everything he needed. He mentally panicked when he noticed there was no lube until he remembered, and shivered at the fact that omegas are capable of self lubricating. But part of him still wanted the omega to be safe and not hurt himself so he began looking through Michael's night stand.

To his surprise he found some. A half used tube of lube sat in plain sight. Michael must have used it recently. Lucifer let out a small groan as he pictured it. No one has been in the apartment other than Michael. So Michael must have used it by himself.

Lucifer could feel himself start to go into rut. He panicked, frantically placing the lube by Michael, who was now working his pants off.

Lucifer pulled himself, making a his to the door in quick long steps.

"Wait!" Suddenly the smell of panicked omega filled his senses, making his alpha howl with the need to protect his mate- wait. Mate?

Lucifer turned towards the derived omega, he wanted to puke, rut, find out what was wrong with the omega, what was causing this sudden change in dilemma.

"Y-you're leaving again?" Lucifer wasn't expecting that, he stood in shock, completely frozen, but quickly snapped out of it when he felt his alpha pushing its way to the surface. Primal instincts almost get the better of him.

He let out a possessive growl that made the omega cower.

"I am not leaving, I'll be right down stairs if you need me," he huffed out gruffly. He stepped out, closing the door behind him.

He then bolted to the bathroom, desperate to take care of his 'problem.'

Lucifer kept his word and stayed. He slept on the couch well, more like watched My little pony and browsed through Tumblr, reblogging shitposts and reading about how emotional everyone is about Brendon Urie being pan. Anything to keep his mind off of Michael and what the other is most likely doing upstairs.

~

It was midnight by the time Michael came out of his room, he trotted down the stairs, each step feeling lighter than the last.

He heard the tv on and went to investigate. He was shocked to find that Lucifer actually stayed.

"You're still here?" He smiled, watching as the other looked away from the tv, he looked at Michael, his messy hair, his smile, everything.

Lucifer smiled back slightly before putting on his signature smirk.

"Duh," the blond turned the tv down and patted the spot beside him.

Michael crawled onto the couch beside the alpha, invading his personal space. Not that Lucifer minded.

A hesitant arm wrapped around him, not pulling him, just resting, an invitation in plain sight.

Michael let out a happy purr, snuggling in close to Lucifer once again.

"Your heat?" Lucifer asked softly. Not so subtly scenting Michael, breathing in his scent, a mixture of Michaels scent and dried sweat.

"Mm," Michael hummed appreciably, leaning further into Lucifer's side.

"Still going, I just decided to take a break," he sighed softly. "Honestly I'm kind of hungry." He grinned, looking up at the blond.

"We didn't get to eat earlier," he smiled slightly, remembering the pizza that should still be in the microwave.

"Right," Lucifer trailed off, he opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, perhaps trying to find his next words.

"Is there something wrong?" Michael asked, worry evident in his voice. Did he overstep his boundaries? Did he make Lucifer uncomfortable?

As if the alpha could smell his emotions, he brought his hand up and softly grazed Michaels cheek with his palm. Leaving it there as his thumb stroked his cheekbone.

Michael's breath caught in his throat, his breathing became ragged, and not because of an impending heat.

"Shh," Lucifer cooed, his face getting closer to Michaels.

Adrenaline suddenly rushed through Michael, surprising him with the amount of confidence he has. Omegas were always known for their submissive, timid behaviour. It was very rare for an omega to growl or make any demanding remarks for that matter.

That's why it was a shock to both Lucifer and himself when he suddenly pulled Lucifer in. Connecting their lips.

There was no hesitation on either part, years and years on pinning, tension, crushing and lusting after each other getting in the way of any second thoughts.

And boy was Michael glad because the kiss was amazing.

Every nip to his bottom lip, every time Lucifer licked into his mouth, every groan he could pull out of Lucifer. Everything was amazing.

He couldn't hide the disappointment when they pulled back, both panting heavily. Michael had somehow ended up straddling Lucifer's thighs, sitting snugly in his lap with Lucifer's hands resting on his waist.

Michael giggled slightly when Lucifer leaned in again to nip at Michaels bottom lip one last time.

When Lucifer's breathing calmed he gave Michael the most gummy, toothy grin ever.

"Are you still hungry?" Lucifer asked, bringing his hand up and snaking them around Michaels shoulders. "I could go make some food if you want."

Michael placed his forehead onto Lucifers, closing his eyes and smiling in bliss of being able to show his feelings properly.  
"Actually," Michael opened his eyes to stare into Lucifers. "I think we should head back up stairs, if you know what I mean."

Lucifer's eyes widened, heat creeping to his face when he shuddered.

"O-only if you're ready, I don't want to be taking advantage of you." His face was deep red, it was enduring to Michael.

"You won't be 'taking advantage' I'd willingly give myself over to you." Michael murmured, bringing their faces closer together. Only a few inches apart.

"I've always been yours."

It was Lucifer who connected their lips this time, it was short, but still managed to be just as perfect as the last one.

"No but seriously," Michael started whimpering, "I really do need to go upstairs."

He wasn't sure how Lucifer didn't smell the slick before, it started pouring out when they shared their first kiss. Perhaps he was too distracted. But he sure as hell does now.

He'd have to thank his father for trying to steal his omega, he was sure that was what he was trying to do, later.


	9. Out Of the closet, into the bedroom.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut & fluff.

Michael felt exposed standing there, almost naked in front of his long time best friend, who he may or may not have the hots for.

Lucifer didn't seem to have a problem with the situation, probably because he has to get changed in front of a bunch of other guys almost daily, being on the football team and all, but he'll admit, at least to himself, that seeing Mixheal flushed and only in a pair of boxers is doing things to him.

'What happened?' Might you ask, well, Michaels younger brother Gabe thought it would be funny to sneak into Michael's room while he was sleeping, keep in mind Michael sleeps well... naked, and somehow pull Michael out of bed without waking him up, then basically shoved him in a closet with Lucifer. Locking the door behind them.

He's so confused. How did Gabriel even manage to get Lucifer into the closet? He's a fairly built guy. Micheal'll admit gladly.

So yeah, here they are, stuck in a closet with hardly any leg room, Michael in his underwear, sexually frustrated and they have no idea where the hell Gabriel is.

"Damn," Lucifer muttered under his breath for like the hundredth time since Michael woke up, (Michael was placed in there stood up against Lucifer.) Now that he's awake he feels himself pressed up against Lucifer's chest, not a word has been said between the two, except Lucifer's occasional complaint.

The way Lucifer's hands were resting lazyly on the smalls of Micheal's back or the way he could feel Lucifer's chest rise and fall with every breath makes Michael feel warm, despite being almost naked.

Michael screws his eyes shut out of embarrassment because there is no way in hell Lucifer doesn't feel him pressing against his thigh.

Chuck knows what his face must look like right now. He can feel the heat rising to his cheeks, the embarrassment causing him to lower this head. Not meeting the others gaze he can feel boring into his head. How disgusted Lucifer must be.

"Michael," Lucifer starts, making him jump. He lowered his head more when Lucifer moved his slightly, trying to meet his gaze.

"Michael, look at me," that makes Micheal's blush deepen, maybe because of the close proximity or the fact Lucifer said his name so sweetly. Even though he was embarrassed he found himself looking up to meet Lucifer's eyes.

And oh, there they are. The very thing that makes Michael forget his own name, Lucifer's eyes, blue orbs that leave Michael breathless. Michael gets impossibly harder thinking about all those nights he got himself off thinking about those blue eyes staring down at him while-

Michael's eyes widen slightly when he hears Lucifer let out a content sigh.

"There you are," Lucifer says breathlessly, smiling one of his sweet smiles he only reserves for Micheal.

Knowing that his face, or whatever it is about him that Lucifer was looking at right now, made Lucifer happy made Michael's knees weak. So in order not to fall Michael leaned in closer to Lucifer, placing his hands on Lucifer's shoulders for support.

Lucifer hands carefully made their way down way down to Michael's hips. His eyes then flicked down to Michael's lips then straight back up. Asking.

Doubt seeped into Michael thoughts, what if it was a prank? That Lucifer found out that Michael fancied him and he and his 'friends' wanted to mess with him. But he quickly shut that thought down, Lucifer would never play with his feelings like that.

So when Lucifer leaned in slowly, so did micheal. Eyes shut. Lips pressed together softly, not moving just resting together. Michaels hands tightened in the front of Lucifer's shirt to ground himself because this is real, he's kissing the guy he's had a crush on for seven years.

Lucifer moved first, pulling Michael in by his hips so he was flush against him, both of them letting out a small gasp against each other's lips when they felt their erections slot against each other.

Michael locked his lips with Lucifers, kissing him almost hungrily, Lucifer was just as hard as he was.

Lucifer ran his tongue across Michaels bottom lip, earning a gasp from the older male, parting his lips, letting the other in.

Michael brought his hands up and cupped Lucifer's face.

Their tongues battled for dominance and big surprise! Lucifer won, he had always been better at everything while Michael tended to fall behind in anything that didn't involve a textbook. And he-

Michael pulled away gasping for air. But he didn't just pull away for air, he also wanted to look in those eyes again, just so he can confirm that Lucifer wanted what he thought he wanted.

He didn't get that though 'cause as soon he detached himself from Lucifer's mouth Lucifer attached himself to Michaels neck, sucking what is going to be a huge hickey into it.

What Michael was about to say died in his throat as he threw his head back hitting the wall, not painfully, but hard enough that the sound echoed-

Well all sound seemed to echo in here, including Michaels shallow gasps.

Michael let out a needy whine as he brought his hands up to thread them through Lucifers, surprisingly soft, hair. Massaging and tugging softly, encouraging the other not to stop.

Lucifer let out a deep growl, like something primal was emerging and started biting, licking, kissing and sucking everywhere he could reach. He slowly made his way down towards Micheals shoulder until he got to Michaels collar bone, then started sucking particularly hard. He smirked against his skin when he heard Michael let out a high pitched mewl.

Lucifer had known for a while now that Michael was sensitive there, a couple months ago Michael had to help one of their friends move houses. So there was a lot of heavy lifting and Michael got a sore back. Lucifer, being the good friend that he is, offered to give Michael a massage. When he 'accidentally' dug his fingers into that area Michael had let out a low moan, Lucifer had frozen. He didn't expect that reaction and could only sit there and stare as the other boy stood up frantically, grabbing his shirt, muttering a small 'thanks' and then locking himself in his room, not emerging until hours later.

Michael had acted like nothing happened, while Lucifer tried hard, and failed, not to imagine Michael making those sounds underneath him. Those sounds haunt Lucifer's dreams but, then again Lucifer had been having dreams about Michael years before that, and not all of them were sexual, some were sweet, him and Michael holding hands or even snippets of a future domestic life -as cliche as it sounds. Yes, Lucifer has loved Micheal for years.

Lucifer's heart fluttered when he felt Michael crane his neck slightly to place a small kiss on the side of his forehead.

Lucifer closed his eyes and smiled, burying his head in the crook of Michael's neck, peppering small kisses everywhere he can reach. He snaked his arms fully around Michaels waist, pulling him impossibly close. Holding him.

The sudden mood change confused Michael, but he wasn't complaining. He just wrapped his arms around Lucifer's neck the best he could with Lucifer's face burrowed in his shoulder. They stood there content. Michael smiled to himself, this will always be the best part about being around Lucifer in general, -though yes, sex would be great- but he'll always be satisfied if he was in Lucifers arms, hugging, laughing, and now maybe... kissing. Michael let himself be hopeful.

Lucifer jolted Michael out of his thoughts by lifting his head suddenly, making Michaels hands fall to his sides, he pushed Michael softly so his back was against the wall. Then he finally caught Michael's gaze.

Michael's throat went dry when he noticed Lucifer's pupils were blown wide, his grin lopsided. He expertly pinned Michaels hands above his head with one hand, and let the other rest on Michaels waist.

Micheal felt Lucifer's thigh slot itself between his legs, making him let out a pleasured gasp when he felt it press against his crotch.

Lucifer then leaned in closer so he was right next to Micheals ear.

"You're going to bring yourself to completion like this," he drawled out in a seductive tone, "only grinding against me while I watch."

Michael shivered. He could feel Lucifer's breath against his ear, and Lucifer's tone was dominant but had hints of nervousness.

Michael swallowed some saliva trying desperately to get rid of the lump in the back of his throat, he looked up at Lucifer and nodded his head.

Lucifer breathed out a small sigh of relief, that could have ended really badly if Michael didn't like it.

Michael let his head fall back against the wall before taking a slow, but hard, grind across Lucifer's leg. He bit down on his lip hard and closed his eyes, trying not to make any embarrassing noises.

He decided to keep his eyes shut, he felt too embarrassed to even look at his 'friend,' what must Lucifer think of him?

He set a pase, slowly rubbing himself on the blonds thigh, letting his hands go slack in the man's grip. His legs have gone numb and he's one hundred percent sure that he'd collapse if Lucifer wasn't holding him up.

He was panting vigorously, lips swollen and eyes tightly shut, almost crying out of both pleasure and frustration of not being able to use his voice. He is not sure if he has already broken skin with how hard he's biting his lip.

"Michael," the tone was authoritative, he lets out a small whimper and opens his eyes to look at Lucifer.

"Stop that," Lucifer starts, Michael feels a whine settle at the back of his throat but obeys anyway and stops grinding. Frustrated tears are now flowing down his face, he hears Lucifers protests and soft murmurs trying to calm him down.

Michael lets out a couple of sobs before Lucifer's voice cuts into the small room.

"No, baby no. Keep going, just don't bite down on your lip like that," hearing Lucifer call him 'baby' in such a sweet voice had Michael letting out another needy sob. He started thrusting, not grinding, into Lucifer's leg, the hand that Lucifer had resting on his hip tightened.

"Don't hide such pretty sounds from me," he cooed.

Michael let his bottom lip go and forcefully pulled his hands free from Lucifer's grasp, clinging himself to the blonds neck. Lucifer let out a surprised yelp and subconsciously snaked his arms back around Michaels waist.

Michael was still working his hips in a fast grind, if you could even call it that, it was more of a glorified hump. With the new position their erections pressing up against each other, only barrier being their underwear and Lucifer's sweatpants.

Lucifer let out a low moan, the sound just encouraging the dark haired male to go faster.

Michael was moaning fairly loud, occasionally moaning out Lucifer's name.

Lucifer growned, he decided to lean back against the wall, pulling Michael with him without breaking the pase, and just giving himself over to Michael completely.

Michael was mumbling incoherently and his thrusts became more ecstatic. He became louder, much to Lucifer's delight.

Lucifer could die like this, he wanted to die like this. There was just no better way to go. He never wanted this to stop, but the more rational side of him was praying to whatever god there was out there that Gabriel had left the house, and that the neighbors were not home.

It was safe to assume that Michael was too far gone, he'd never act like this, he'd be too embarrassed. But his mind was blurred, all he could think about was how good it felt, well... a little painful at first but he couldn't stop now, even if he wanted

Lucifer could feel himself drawing closer to the edge, he lifted his head from the wall, and brought his hands up to cup Micheals face, softly guiding it so they were face to face and oh- Lucifer almost came right there.

Michaels face was nothing but beautiful to Lucifer, man, he's really pulling his own leg with all this romcom bullshit but he'd be damned if it wasn't true.

Lucifer pulled Michael into a messy kiss, only to pull away straight after when he started to feel Michaels thrusts become sloppy, he was trying so hard to fight off his own orgasm long enough to watch Michael. He has waited years for this, and he sure as hell wasn't 'missin it.

"Holyshit," Lucifer breathed out when Michael switched up his quick sharp trusts to grinding, slow and hard.

Michael was letting out loud moans, his head thrown back, eyes screwed shut and the blush that was dusting his cheeks had moved down to his chest, pronouncing his small freckles there.

All Lucifer could do was watch in wonder as Michael moved his hips in a delicious rhythm, chasing his pleasure, and who got him like this? Lucifer. That little thought had the blonds blood racing.

Lucifer's resolve snapped and with a growl he forcefully pushed Michael back so he was once again flush against the wall, he latched himself onto Michael's neck and started rutting back against his partner at a brutal pace.

Michael let his head roll back more to give Lucifer room and let out a moan he was sure the whole street could hear. His hips tried to grind back to match Lucifer's pace but went slack in Lucifer's hold, having not been able to keep up.

Michael couldn't do anything but sit there and take it, the only sound he's making is small whimpers every time Lucifer thrusts forward.

Lucifer was whispering sweet and dirty nothings into Michael's shoulder, a series of swears, telling Michael how much of a good boy he's been and how good it feels.

Michael can hardly hear him though, he's too busy basking in pure bliss, he can feel it, building and building until finally he felt everything tighten.

Every time he'd entertain himself it had always felt good, he'll admit, but this was something else, he hadn't expected it to feel this good, despite being eighteen and all his friends going out and getting laid, Michael had never actually been with another person. He'd always imagined that there'd be a sound, distant roll of thunder or something, but no, all he could hear was Lucifer's pleasured groans and that, that's way better than any fantasy Michael had ever come up with. His body gave out one last spasm before his orgasm completely pulled him under, he went completely slack, only grinding his hips in small circles and letting out small breathy moans.

Lucifer's own orgasm caught him by surprise, he had pulled back to watch Michaels face when he felt the smaller boy jolt, signaling his release. Michaels face was completely red and his eyes were shut, eyebrows drawn together, his mouth parted slightly as he let a high pitched mewling sound. God that's hot- Lucifer didn't notice his own orgasm until it came crashing down onto him.

"Fuck!" He forced out, tightening his hold on Michaels hips, trying desperately to keep his eyes open. But failing once again.

He continued thrusting, working himself through it. He could faintly hear Michaels' pained whimpers, probably over-sensitive.

He came to a complete stop, panting heavily. He rested his head back onto Michaels shoulder, he waited till he caught his breath, which only took about two minutes, he could feel Michael massaging his scalp lightly.

Lucifer lifted his head from Michaels shoulder and looked at Michael who was basically asleep. Lucifer sighed and smiled lovingly before clutching onto Micheal and pulling him closer so he was flush against him. With one hand supporting Michaels lower back so he won't fall, Lucifer used the other to reach behind Michael and open the closet door, once it was open Lucifer carefully maneuvered himself around the sleeping form.

Lucifer then heaved Michael up by the thighs, making sure they're secured around his waist, snaking one of his arms underneath his butt and using the other hand to guide Michaels head so it was leaning against his shoulder, supporting Michaels weight so Lucifer won't drop him, because that would be tragic.

Lucifer carried him out of the closet, shutting the door behind them with his foot. He then started down hall, feeling weird as he walked because his pants were soiled and squishy.

He walked them to Michaels room then entered through the opened door, he went and placed Michael on the bed before bolting to the bathroom to clean himself up.

When he returned with a warm wash cloth he was relieved to see that Michael hadn't woken up yet. He took that liberty upon himself to clean Michael, he crouched down next to the shorter male cleaned the -now dry cum off him, definitely not checking out Michael's length while doing so.

Once he was done he fixed Michael a new pair of boxers before rearranging him so he was laying down on the bed properly, not bothering with a blanket because it was too hot.

He then walked to the other side of the bed then yeeted the washcloth into the corner, knowing Michael got pissed at him later.

He grabbed his phone, which he had put on charge when he first got to Michaels place.

He had one new message from Gabriel and clicked on it automatically.

Hey Satan, I decided to go to Samiches for a while. Did everything go to plan?

Sighing Lucifer put his phone back down. He looked up toward Michaels sleeping form, he bit his lip and after a moment's hesitation decided to strip out of his shirt and pants leaving him in only boxers. He went and climbed in next to Michael, moving him so he was cuddled up against him. Michael was curled up into Lucifer's side with his hand draped over Lucifer's chest. Lucifer then tangled their legs together.

Lucifer sighed in content then looked up at the ceiling, did everything do to plan? No, Lucifer thought. The plan was to pretend he got locked into the closet as well, then about fifteen minutes later confess his undying love. He hadn't expected Michael to be almost naked or his own body's reaction to it.

As he looked down at the sleeping form he found himself not caring, they'd have to talk about it anyways right? He'll just tell Michael then.

This was his last thought before he snuggled closer to Michaels warmth, a small smile on his face as sleep finally took over him, dreaming about his future with Michael.

Being hugged from behind is nice and all, but not when you don't know who it is.

Michael has been awake for five minutes, and though he's still half awake, he's ready to karate chop a bitch.

He can feel hot breath fanning over the nape of his neck. When he moves even the slightest, the arms around his middle tighten.

He could feel himself begin to panic, what's he supposed to do? The only person he lives with is Gabriel, and sure, when the younger has nightmares he'd just climb into bed with him, Michael would wrap his arms around his brother and hold him close, talking about the dream, or when things are bad, talk about something to distract Gabe from the dream until he passes out. It was their once a week go-to, but Michael knew for a fact this wasn't Gabriel, Gabe was small, smaller than Michael atleast and this guy was about the same size, give or take, Michael isn't really interested in the details, he just wants this guy out of his bed.

Michael tries struggling in the hold again, only this time he was rewarded in a bunch of grumbles, Michael froze. He knew that voice, and was able to match it to a face with ease. It was Lucifer. Yesterday's events started rushing back and Michael stopped breathing, Lucifer was still stirring in his sleep but his hold let up enough for Michael to turn in his arms.

Michael held his breath and stared at the others face, only letting out a sigh of relief when Lucifer stopped stirring and his breathing evened back out. Michael closed his eyes and remembered the kiss they shared, and… all the other stuff they did. It'd felt amazing. Michael slowly brought a hand up to run his fingers over his lips. He opened his eyes to look at Lucifer's face, propping his head up on the others chest while doing so.

Does this mean Lucifer likes him back? Michael slowly, trying not to wake the other up, lifted himself up on his side, leaning on his elbow so he could get a better look at the sleeping blond. The very cute, shirtless, blond. Michael blushed, averting his eyes to his bedside table to check the time, and also to resist the urge to run his hands down the others chest.

Michael was shocked to see he'd only slept an hour, it was still morning, nine to be exact. Lucifer had come over pretty early, Michael and Gabriel had been up gaming at six in the morning when he'd first arrived to join. Michael went to bed at seven, claiming he was tired from pulling an all nighter. He's no idea what went down when he went to sleep, all he knows is that a scheming Gabriel and closet were involved.

He flopped back down and snuggled into Lucifer's side, it was a cold noting and they were only in boxers. 

It was then he remembered how tired he really was, he was just about to doze off when his eyes shot open, he sat up in bed, effectively throwing the others arms off.

These weren't the boxers he had on before, he knows that because he'd specifically chosen out the ones he had on before, they were his favorite pair, call him weird for having a favorite pair of boxers, he doesn't care, they're most comfortable. He also knew because he wasn't sticky.

With his face burning he turned towards the other, who in turn was rubbing sleep from his eye, and who was yawning cutely.

Michael balled his fists.

'That-'

Lucifer smiled up at him sleepily, obviously still comin' to. "Mornin'."

Michael grabbed a pillow.

'That-'

Lucifer frowned, taking in the sour look on Michael's face, "hm?"

'That absolute-"

"Perv!" Michael smacked Lucifer across the 

face with the pillow.

"Ah-" Lucifer rubbed his face, glaring at Michael. "Excuse me?" He grabbed to other pillow and started started swinging it at Michael, effectively hitting him.

" "pErV!" I'm a perv now am I?" He was still hitting Michael with the pillow.

"Stop!" Michael tried to get a hit in but the onslaught of swings Lucifer was dealing didn't give Michael enough time to defend himself.

Lucifer stopped, staring at Michael in concern. He placed the pillow down to see if Michael was alright. Said man was lying on his back, with his arms shielding his face.

"Mike? You okay?" Lucifer asked, wincing at his own hopelessness, comforting people and such was never really his strong suit. Football on the other hand.

Lucifer felt bad, just now realising that he may have taken advantage of the other. Michael was still half asleep and he didn't even ask for consent. What does that make him? Lucifer brought a hand up to run through his hair, god why-

Lucifer's thoughts were cut off by Michael hitting him across the head with a pillow, the force making him fall back onto the bed with a thump.

Michael leaned over him with a frown and Lucifer was getting ready for the insults, Michael telling him to get out and saying he never wants to see him again.

"I'm sorry," he pursed his lips together and watched the others' faces fall.

"Do you regret it?" Michael asked, and Lucifer wanted to wipe the crease between his brows off. Lucifer thought for a second.

"No, but-" Michael smiled, covering Lucifer's mouth before he could finish.

"Then why're you sorry?" Michael whispered, taking his hand away from Lucifer's mouth to poke him in the forehead.

"Because-" I took advantage of you, I should have just manned up and asked you out properly instead of thinking up this "foolproof" plan that obviously was the stupidest thing I've ever done. Lucifer took in a deep breath.

"Because I lo- like you," he shut his eyes tightly. He could feel Michael shuffle around above him before he started laughing. Lucifer let out an offended huff, he'd just confessed and Michael was now laughing at him.

"You're sorry for the grinding because you like me?" He chuckled, Lucifer opened his eyes and stared up at him, "now that doesn't make any sense."

"I didn't mean it like that," Lucifer let out a frustrated groan, words never really came easily to him so it was difficult to explain things sometimes. In all honesty, he didn't really know what he meant either, how's he supposed to explain something he doesn't know? He doesn't even know how he feels about the whole situation. All he knows is that he wants to kiss the man above him.

"I understand," Michael chuckled, cupping Lucifer's face with his hands and bringing his lips down to brush against Lucifers, "I like you too."

They stayed like that for awhile, lightly brushing their lips together and sharing soft kisses until,

"I'M BACK FROM FROM SAMSQUASHES!!! I BROUGHT MCDONALD'S TOO!!!"

Michael pulled away and smiled down at the blond.

"You're still a perv," he scolded. Sitting up and getting out of bed to fetch some clothes for them both. While doing so he sticks his head out of the wardrobe so he could look at the other.

"Stay for breakfast?" He asked hopefully. Lucifer smiled.

"Why not?"

Bonus.

Michael smiled as he cleaned his room, he had music blaring in his earphones and not a care in the world until he came across his missing favorite pair of underwear wrapped in a crusty cloth that looks as if it was thrown aside carelessly.

You can literally see smoke fuming from his ears as he marches his way to Lucifer's house.

Let's just say Lucifer will think twice before he yeets anything ever again.


	10. Practice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crack.

Lucifer sighed as he looked into his bathroom mirror, straightening himself up and clearing his throat for what felt like the thousandth time.

"If I were your boyfriend, I'd pepper you with kisses and drown you in gifts and spoil you rotten-" he cut himself off with a whine, bringing a frustrated hand up to run through his blond hair.

"That's... that's too desperate. What on earth are you doing? He'll think you're some weirdo," he mumbled to himself before looking back into the mirror and trying again.

"Can you picture it? You and I together?" He tried hopelessly, it just didn't sound right to him. He pressed his forehead up against the mirror.

"C'mon Lucifer," he remembers his father always telling him not to make a habit of talking to himself. But when he's frustrated he really couldn't help it.

He let out another sighed before lifting his back up straight to face the mirror probably.

"Hey, I was wondering if you're free this Saturday?" Clearing his throat he continued, "maybe we could grab a coffee?" He resisted the urge to drive his fist into his reflection. The person in front of him was utterly useless at 'love.'

"What's even the point?" He hissed to himself then proceeded to storm out of his joint-on bathroom into his bedroom where he flopped down onto his bed in an ungraceful manner.

He peaked over at the alarm clock from underneath his arm that he had draped over his face.

It was currently 10:35 pm, still early but the blond knew he needed sleep. He had to get up for work in the morning.

His work was tiresome, being the CEO of a big company and all. You'd think the adult would be a little more mature than this.

Lucifer didn't mind work, the people were nice and stocks at its peak. The company itself is thriving. All Lucifer has to do is boss people around and a tiny amount of paperwork.

And in his opinion his assistant is an angel. A hot angel, but an angel nonetheless.

~

Lucifer walked into his office with a mope on his face, he was tired. Last night he didn't get any sleep, he kept having a battle in his head. Back and forth. Ask him out. No don't. Ask him OUT. No DON'T. All night.

He went and sat down at his desk, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes.

He was early, fifteen minutes early and he didn't have anything to do all day. Having done a whole three weeks work the day before.

He kept glancing up at his wall clock, having no other way to see if other people are arriving or not. The room was white, it had a wooden desk and a computer desk chair. There were no windows but the air conditioning was amazing.

Lucifer knew he should have stayed home, he didn't have to come to work for the next four weeks or so. But the thought of green eyes and brown hair was captivating.

He was about to fall asleep with his face down on his messy desk when the sound of a door opening was heard, making his head shoot straight back up. Grinning ear to ear when he saw who it was that walked through the door.

Michael smiled slightly, walking up to and placing coffee and this week's papers on his desk.

"Morning' sir," Michael teased. Holding back a smirk when he saw Lucifer pout.

"You've been working for me for three years and still I have to tell you the same thing daily," the blond scolded playfully. "It's Lucifer, not 'sir,' 'sir' makes me sound old."

Michael grinned despite knowing he'll just keep doing the same thing he nodded his head. Wanting to make his boss happy.

With that Michael left the room, Lucifer could have sworn Michael was swaying his hips a little as he left, not that he was looking or anything.

-&-

The rest of the day continued with Lucifer checking on others employing progress with paper work and him and Michael sharing glances and brushing hands together 'accidently,' or that could just have been Lucifer’s imagination.

It was lunch break when Lucifer finally found Michael alone near the coffee machine. Michael was leant over the bench in an attempt to reach the tea bags from the top drawer, giving Lucifer a perfect display of his... legs. Oh yes his legs. Totally. How Lucifer would love to grab his... Lucifer shook his head, beckoning all unholy thoughts to be gone. Last night's dilemma came rushing back. He took in a deep breath before walking forward determined.

(ItS nErF oR nOtHiNg!¡!)

Even though it was a short walk, Lucifer found his confidence completely gone by the time he was standing behind Michael, who was still trying to reach the top drawer, but he couldn't stop now, he was so close.

"Do you need any help?" He asked, not even waiting for the man who turned around on his heels faster than lightning to answer before he was right beside the brunette. Sanding on his tippy toes to reach the, freakishly tall drawer, he let a small sound of victory when it was able to retrieve the tea bags.

He handed them to Michael with a smile, said the man blushed and took the contents from his hands.

Michael set to making his tea and Lucifer leant against the bench awkwardly.

"Um," he started, getting the others attention, "so you want to," he stopped himself, looking around the room panicky. Flirty was never one of his strong suits.

"Do I want to?" Michael asked hopefully, placing his half made cup of tea aside.

Lucifer gulped.

"Saturday," he croaked out. He was panicking, this wasn't how he wanted it to go.

"Oh? What are we going to do on Saturday?" Michael attempted to sound as nonchalant as possible but even he couldn't help the slight desperation that seeped into his voice.

It was all happening too fast, thoughts were flying through Lucifer’s head.

"Grab your Starbucks!" Shit. That doesn't make any sense Lucifer mentally chased himself. His mind was definitely in the wrong place.

Michael eyebrows shot up looking genuinely surprised, but not disgusted. Lucifer sent up a silent prayer.

"So on Saturday you're going to grab my... Starbucks...?" Michael asked slowly, smirking at how red-faced Lucifer was.

"Y-yes?" Lucifer squeaked out, unsure of what was happening.

"You see, there is one little problem with that," Michael drawled out.

Before Lucifer had time to properly process what was said he was pushed down into the ugly blue couches you'd often find in a lobby with a lap full of Michael.

"I don't think I can wait until Saturday for you to grab my Starbucks."


	11. Angstshots.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst.

'Do not write about him. Do not refer to his name. The more you know about, the more you learn about him, the more he knows about you.'

Lucifer knew the risks, knew the warnings. He'd spent his whole life having it drummed into his head by scared parents, even his teachers would scare the kids with it. It was ridiculous. Childish.

He thought it was just some tale adults made up to keep children well behaved, but as he grew the more he observed just how scared the adults were, never saying his name. Curiosity got the best of him. Heck he didn't even know his name, no-one ever said. He didn't even know who he was. Just ridiculous.

So Lucifer read, researched for years. Dedicated his life to it. This thing that has everybody scared. This is scary. Beautiful. Thing. He knows it's name, tempted to say it out loud. To gaze upon it, see it for himself. Beautiful.

He learned that it can shape shift. And if it wants to feed, all it needs to do is tempt it's prey to speak its name. To Lucifer it's ridiculously beautiful.

Lucifer's family and friends all pleaded with him. Pleaded to stop looking into it. But how can you not? It's beautiful.

The urge to say it was intoxicating. Clawing. Right there.

Sometimes he couldn't breath, he needed to say it.

So he gave in. What a terrible mistake.

He should have listened to the warnings. I'm.

What a horrifying, beautiful mistake. Finally.

Lucifer smiled to himself. Here.

All he's ever wanted.

He's going to die.

But it's beautiful.

Disturbingly beautiful.

"Michael."

~

Lucifer winced a little when he felt the heat graze his cheek. Even though it hurt it didn't stop him from dropping down to kneel beside the corpse that laid by his feet.

Lucifer took a moment to make sure he was actually dead before dipping his head to graze his lips along Michaels cheekbone. The world is burning around them.

Lucifer knew it wouldn't be long until the flames took him as well. He ran his hands down his brother's face, mentally cursing his father for letting something like this happen.

Lucifer screwed his eyes shut, the feeling of his back burning becoming too much.

"See you in the next life my love."

~

The

Mouse

Ran

Up

The

Clock

Lucifer couldn't move, he was completely frozen in fear. All he could do was watch as the faceless dark figure brutally murdered his uncle.

He could faintly hear a clock ticking in the distance, like it was muffled by a wall.

Bobby's screams were echoing through his head, he wanted so desperately to do something, but he couldn't.

As if something was in control of him, his focus suddenly moved around the room. Like his mind had suddenly left his body and he was now just drifting around.

On the right side of the room - or hallway? Lucifer doesn't know what it is - there's a strange machine.

It has two wheels with sharp blades on them, the wheels seemed to be lodged together.

He remembers seeing this machine on a farm he and his brothers visited when he was younger, it's used to shred things. But this one's bigger.

He floated to a wall, one that seemed to have come out of nowhere. As he drifted along the wall he noticed a painting of an old lady in front of an orange tree. Her pale eyes followed him, watching and sending shivers down Lucifer's non-existent spine.

Tic, tic, tic.

Bobby started screaming and crying out for help. But Lucifer was too scared to look so instead he closed his eyes tightly.

'Wake up, wake up, wake up'.

All of a sudden he was back in his own body, his feet steadily grounded to the floor.

"Lucifer!" Lucifer's eyes darted open, sobs tore through him as he watched the scene unfold.

The figure now had what looked like a sledgehammer and was hovering over Bobby who lay limp on the ground.

Pale eyes unblinking staring straight at Lucifer, boring themselves into his mind, or were they already there?

Tic, tic, tic.

Now Lucifer couldn't take his eyes away, it's like someone had glued them in place, similar to the way someone would hot glue something in place with a glue gun. That sounds right, Lucifer's eyes feel like they're burning.

Lucifer starred into Bobby's lifeless eyes. He faintly noticed the sledgehammer being lifted up over the figures head.

Bang!

Lucifer felt as if he was going to puke. Blood went splattering everywhere, including up the walls. But Lucifer's gaze was still on Bobby's face. His eyes were now bulging out of their sockets. Blood and brain-matter everywhere. And what looked like party confetti was now falling around his body.

It picked Bobby's body up and dragged him towards the machine- a mixture of blood, water, brains and little pieces of flesh trailing behind.

'This can't be real.'

Tic, tic, tic.

Lucifer watched in horror as the figure turned the machine on.

'Wake up Lucifer!'

It shoved the body into the machine, limbs bending at odd angles while doing so.

A pool of blood could be seen spilling from the bottom of the machine.

It turns the machine on with a small press of a button. All that could be heard for the next few moments was that of bones crunching and breaking and the machines humming.

Lucifer suddenly gets a bone shuddering feeling, the one you get when someone's watching you. Lucifer's breath catches when he notices the figure looking at him. Lucifer's eyes dart close as he lets out a scream.

"Wake up!"

Lucifer sat upright, duvet falling from the bed. Lucifer stared at the wall, chest rising and falling rapidly. He could feel beads of sweat rolling down his temple but he was too dazed to wipe them away.

Now he remembers leaving the night light on, giving him the perfect view of the portrait of an old lady in front of an orange tree, where she could be seen looking out into the distance.

Lucifer felt someone grab his hand, he turned his head and looked down at the figure peering up at him.

"Another nightmare?" Michael asked softly, eyes full of worry.

Lucifer felt his tense shoulders relax, a blissful smile finding its way to his face.

"Of course, love." Lucifer laid back down, making sure to scoop Michael into his arms while doing so.

"Let's just go back to sleep." Lucifer smiled sweetly at the boy in his arms, who seemingly hasn't aged at all over the period of eight years.

They lay there for a while, just content in being in each other's arms.

Lucifer's peace was interrupted by a sudden uneasy feeling.

"Michael," Lucifer whispered. Said boy hummed a response.

"You'll never leave me, right?" Lucifer asked, hopeful. He faintly noticed Michael's brows furrow together. Michael looked up at him, face full of confusion.

"Of course not, what makes you say that?" He asked. And just as quickly as it came, the uneasy feeling was gone. In its place, gentle bliss.

"Never mind, love. Let's just go back to sleep." He smiled, there is no place he'd rather be.

With that he drifted off to sleep, nothing but Michael's even breaths and the ticking of the clock on his bedroom wall in his mind.

Hicary

dicary

Doc

Gabriel stood outside his elder brother's door, peering into the cracked opening.

Being a five year old the scene he witnessed left him confused. So he went to his father seeking answers.

Gabriel tapped quietly on his father's studies door, waiting for approval upon entering.

When he heard his father's small welcoming hum he entered, immediately bouncing up to his father's desk.

"Why is Luce talking to himself, Daddy?" He asked, eyes staring up at his father with wide curiosity.

Chuck looked up from his papers, upon seeing his son he gave a small sigh.

"Your elder brother's just a little sick at the moment little one." Chuck replied nonchalantly, going back to his papers.

Gabriel made a small 'Oh' sound, before asking another question.

"Why," his voice filled with childish curiosity.

Chuck let out a deep sigh, still focusing on his papers.

"Because sometimes people get sick when...uh.. really bad things happen." Chuck jotted something down onto a piece of paper.

"Oh, okay," Gabriel paused. His eyes light up when a new question comes to his mind.

"Who's Michael?"

Chuck looks up from his papers to look at Gabriel, debating whether or not he should withhold the information. After all he is a five year old.

Chuck remembers how angry he got when his parents didn't tell him things. So he decided to tell Gabriel, and if it made him a bad parent he wouldn't care. He was hardly a dad anyway.

"Michael was a friend of Lucifer's who died eight years ago," Chuck simply stated.

Gabriel made a gasping noise.

"What happened."

Getting bored of the conversation Chuck decided to end it.

"Because he went insane and murdered your uncle with a sledgehammer, he then tried to attack the police and he was shot. Unfortunately your brother witnessed it all and now I have to deal with a traumatised kid, just my luck. Now be a dear and go check on baby Cas for me?" Gabriel simply nodded, he knew better than to argue with his father when he used that tone. So he left the room, hurrying as fast as his little feet could take him.

Chuck knew he was still confused, a five year old knew nothing. He could just imagine what was running through the little guy's head. He smiled a little upon imagining his little voice asking the questions.

'But if he's asleep forever, why does Lucy still talk to him?'

'I have an uncle?!'

'How much is eight again?'

Chuck smiled sweetly at the innocent curiosity, his smile then turned into a grimace upon remembering how innocent and full of life Lucifer used to be. Before that Satan spawn ruined him.

Chuck tried to wipe the stress away from his eyes, but with no success. Instead he opens his desk draw and pulls out a bottle of wine and a flask. Planning on drinking until he blacks out.

And whatever he does to his office or whatever he does to his kids when he blacks out he'll never know, nor does he care.

He never has.

~

Michael looked down from the cliff at the city in ruins, a frown upon his face, trying desperately not to listen to the screams of the hundreds dying people below.

He sucked in a breath and took his hands off of the rails, immediately stepping away from the edge so he doesn't have to look anymore.

"I pray you never take a breath without remembering the breaths you've taken away," he said soulfully, his head bowed.

"Uh..." Lucifer sounded from where he was standing a few meters behind him.

"Are you trying to tell me that I make you breathless?" He teased.

"Or are you referring to something else," he then proceeded to go on about how much Michael makes him breathless and how he's loved Michael through a thousand lives.

"But thanks for the compliment-"

"I'm talking about the innocent lives you've just taken away!" Michael turned around and screamed, tears streaming down his face.

Lucifer only let out a small chuckle.

"I have seen you in a thousand different ways, love." He said over Michael’s sobbing.

"And each one you've always been beautiful," he closed his eyes and smiled, Michael let out another heart wrenching sob. A blissful smile graced Lucifer's face.

"Including when you cry," he stepped forward and tried to embrace Michael in a hug but before he could touch Michael let out another scream, stepping backwards towards the edge of the cliff.

"Don't touch me!" He screamed, arms around himself, taking another fatal step backwards towards a plunging death.

"Love-" Lucifer started his hand outstretched toward Michael, but not taking anymore moves.

"I don't even know who you are!" Michael continued backwards until his back hit the unstable railing.

"You have the wrong person!" Michael sobbed, pressing against the railing in order to get farther away from Lucifer.

"No, love." Lucifer said, taking a small step towards Michael, "I wasn't lying when I said I've loved you for an eternity," his voice was soft, reassuring as he took another step.

And Michael totally would have taken his words for heart if it wasn't for the pained screams ringing through his ears.

Lucifer took another slow step.

"You remember? All you've got to do is remember-"

The railing holding Michael’s weight gave out and with a scream he fell from the cliff, landing with a splat on the pile of unmoving, and a few still moving-howling in pain, body's two hundred feet below.

Lucifer still stood with his hand outstretched, staring at the place where Michael once was.

He shook his head and dropped his arm to his side, making a small 'tsk' sound in the back of his throat.

He turned back and started walking away from the Cliffside towards his car.

Once he got there he grabbed his shotgun and brought it to his head, with a smirk he pulled the trigger, splattering brains all over the side of his car.

He was prepared to follow Michael into the next life, again. And will continue to do so until Michael remembered.

Or maybe until they both forget and start over.

As new.

~

'Throw the line,

hoping for a catch.

Wait,

The water ripples,

Feel the pull.

The pull of death,

A fine catch indeed.'

'Everything had been fine, great even, that was until he felt it, he felt death's cruel pull, straight in his core, pulling him down into the earth. At first he thought he'd consumed something he wasn't supposed to, years of college and high school parties will do that to you, however, this feeling wasn't familiar to him at all, one moment he was struggling to breath, the next, he was gone.'

Michael felt a pull.

Michael’s had better days, honestly, but he put it aside and continued his way down the path towards the bus stop.

He wouldn't say he's the best, but today he was feeling particularly fiddly, you see, he wasn't on his way to the bus because he wanted to, no.

No, today Michael had finally built up enough courage to ask out that handsome stranger he sees everyday on the bus.

Of course the anxiety still eats at him, relationships in the past hadn't been kind. But he'd had his eyes on this guy in particular for awhile.

Michael up against the park bench seat, the bus should be there any minute now.

Oh, how Michael wishes it'd hurry up. He'd been putting this off for weeks and he's been trying not to think about it ever since he'd gotten the adrenaline rush some hours ago. He didn't want to stand around for long.

He worried his bottom lip, standing around meant thinking, thinking meant second guessing, second guessing meant backing out and Michael would be damned if he missed out on a fine catch due to himself over thinking.

Luckily he didn't have to, because just then the bus pulled up. Michael took a deep breath and prayed the guy was on today.

He was, Michael smiled. And while still riding high on the adrenaline, and being the proud, bold Winchester he is, sat right next to him.

He was expecting a reaction, for the guy to tense up, turn to look at him, but he got nothing. Just the same dull, expressionless heap of limbs staring at the window as usual.

Michael knew he was staring, he couldn't help it, the sun shining through the window onto pale skin made sure of that.

The guy tensed, as if sensing that someone was watching him, he turned, and when he noticed Michael's eyes on him his expression turned mortified.

The guy slowly moved his head side to side, expression turning more fearful when Michael's eyes followed him.

Michael was incredibly confused when he fell back into his seat, bringing his knees up to his chest as if to shield himself from Michael.

He starts hyperventilating, and Michael gasps, he looks around for someone to help, only to notice that no one seems to see or hear the gasps and wheezing coming from his direction, it's like they don't even care.

Michael felt awkward, should he try to help? Did he cause this? Just sat there, people piled on and off the bus, surly someone should have noticed, right?

Hours pass, heaving turns into deep breaths, deep breaths turn into small whimpered sighs and finally he lifts his head for where it was rested on his knees.

His face is red with tear smears all over his cheeks.

Michael felt incredibly bad.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Scratching the back of his neck, "I didn't mean to trigger anything, I just- it was stupid of me-"

"You're not supposed to see me." It was whispered, Michael barely heard it.

"Pardon?" Michael just wanted to score a date, he didn't expect a roller-coaster of feelings and confusion.

The guy touched his hand, his breath catching at the contact before pulling away as if it burned. To Michael the touch was like electricity.

"Lucifer."

Michael looked up from the spot the other had touched, "What?"

"My name is Lucifer," what was once fear was now awe. Michael didn't comment on the peculiar name.

"Okay, Lucifer! I'm Michael!" He greeted, earning some looks from everybody on the bus.

Lucifer looked around.

"They can see you," he stated. Almost absentmindedly. Geez, this guy was mental. Though it just made Michael more curious.

Lucifer looked back at him, a crazed look in his eyes.

"You aren't dead." It was an accusation, a threat, definitely.

Michael knew at that moment he should be running for the hills, but no, Michael would be damned if he missed out on a fine catch due to himself over thinking.

Michael felt a pull.


	12. Barring gold rings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omegaverse + arranged marriage.

The corridors fell completely silent as Heavens jewel tries to compose himself, ground himself, before stepping out into uncharted territory.

Maids and guards around him can most surly smell his fear, omega scents have always been most prominent, his fear for the unknown has always been a problem but now that he finally has the chance to do the kingdom of Heaven service he's completely frozen up. -Though his scent is probably prominent throughout the entire castle the nearby maids and guards don't comment on it, for that he is most thankful for.

He knows his father is most definitely looking for him in a fit of rage, helplessly calling his name and asking about his whereabouts but he can not bring himself to move.

He is heaven's precious jewel, a rare male omega Prince, or Princess as the fine ladies and lords spout. He is something to be cherished, protected. He is fragile, though he tried desperately to be of use to the kingdom other than something to be protected. Now that he has his chance, he can't deny he wants nothing more than to claim sanctuary in the warm, comforting confinements of his room.

For years kingdoms Heaven and Hell have been at war, an endless taunt at each other's throats, over thousands of casualties have befallen them in the past year alone. And many more would have come if it hadn't been for the king of Hell, Crowley, though the people of Hell are said to be most violent while Heaven people are one of elegance, it was Hell to be the first to call truce.

Peace treaties, though effective, do not last unless it is joined by something permanent, something of import. That is why the eldest child of both kingdoms must join in marriage.

That is why Michael is so scared, heavens flower, fragile as glass is to be betrothed to a brute. Michael hasn't met his intended yet but from the stories he's heard he isn't too sure he wants to.  
Nevertheless the annual meeting is today and all members of the royal family are to meet at the feast, where Heavens 'guests are now seated, waiting upon his arrival.

Michael knows he should have been there a little less than half an hour ago. But how should an omega go about that type of situation?

He braces his hands on the wall, trying to keep himself steady. His robes scratched uncomfortably at his skin, his father opted for him to wear an omega gown but he had refused, it was only a meeting and dinner, he felt more comfortable in beta clothes anyways.

He lets out a couple of shallow breaths, preparing to pick himself up off the wall walk into the dinning hall and make an entrance-

"Mike, there you are, fathers been looking all over for you." Sam's breathy voice broke his thoughts, the moose-like child looked as if he'd been running and if Michael's being honest; he isn't surprised if that's what father told him to do.

"The feast has already begun," he croaked, stalking up to the older omega, "you should probably come, father's getting angry and people are starting to talk." He pursed his lips into a tight line and Michael felt a little amused at the annoyed furrow that was gracing the younger's face.

Somehow seeing another omega put him at ease, with a few short breaths he pushed himself off the wall, straightening out his clothes he sent a small smile at the other before making his way to the great hall, a still puffed out Sam trailing not far behind.

-

When Michael stepped into the hall he noticed three things,  
One, his father looked pissed.  
Two, his betrotheds family is huge.  
Three, the room was packed.

If Michael was scared before he had no idea what he is now, 'angry' had been a fine understatement, his father was fuming. Luckily no one had spotted him yet and he was able to sneak into a spare seat beside his father without drawing too much attention, that is that he had thought he'd been unseen.

A dark haired man, seated at the head of the long table opposite Michaels father, who Michael now recognizes as the king of Hell himself, decides to speak.

"You didn't tell me you had a beta son, my friend." His voice was one of amusement and Michael wasn't a hundred percent sure if he was being sarcastic and teasing or he genuinely thought Michael was a beta, judging by the clothes he was currently wearing. Michael tried his hardest not to be offended by the statement.

"Oh, no, my friend." His father, just now noticing him, looked at him pointedly, a silent disappointment shining in his eyes, before turning back to their company.

"This is my son, Michael." Michael tried not to wince at the pride that seeped into his father's voice so instead he kept his head down, out of the corner of his eye he could see Sam take a seat next to their cousin Dean, the two were as close as ever, some might even call them brothers, Michael envied that companionship.

By the size of the room he can already tell his whole family is here and most are most likely judging his choice of clothes, he couldn't care less about what they had to think. Most of them were old traditional male alphas and female omegas and the very concept of him being male defied their beliefs.

"Right," his father beamed, glancing down at Michael momentarily, before discussing what seemed to be plans for the near future with Crowley.

For the first time that evening Michael looked up to get a good look at the people they'd been warring against for the past decade.

They looked normal enough, it was obvious they were more fit and had more combat knowledge, which makes Michael wonder why they'd called truce in the first place. This line of thought worried Michael, perhaps it was all just a trap, take away what Heaven holds most dear, their pride, and humiliate it. They'd drag him through the streets and let every alpha have their away with him. Perhaps they'd shout about how the refined elegant Prince Michael was made a mess of after they killed him. Completely ripping away Heavens dignity.

Michaels eyes scanned them all, though he was putting off looking at his intended completely, he didn't want to glance at what could be his downfall. Oh, the stories he had heard about the sadistic Prince Lucifer. Though he hadn't even met or seen the guy, and with all those lessons he had to endure about not believing the first thing he hears, it took all his willpower to suppress the shudder of disgust. The last thing he needs is for the other party to be offended because they thought he didn't find them appeasing.

"Well," his father clapped his hands together, bringing Michael from his thoughts. Just now noticing he'd missed everything his father had said.

"Now let us eat to celebrate!" almost immediately after this was said maids started bringing out many varieties of food and placing them on the tables.

Michael waited until everyone had fallen into conversation or were busy eating what was on their plates before turning toward his father.

"May I speak," he whispered silently to his father who in turn looked up at with a small smile gracing his face, he knew his father was probably over the moon about this whole thing, he's always wanted peace and for Michael to be wedded, Michael became ashamed, it's obviously clouded his father's judgement.  
"You may," his father gestured for him to continue and Michael pursed his lips together, he glanced around the table and to his surprise he could tell some were trying to eavesdrop.

He leaned in and voiced his concerns to his father who nodded his head in understanding, Michael pulled away and sat in his seat properly.

"I'll bring it up in another meeting, after all, they will be staying in the castle until the wedding," was all his father had to say. But Michael knew he was worried about the same thing now too. Good, as he should be.

He looked down at his meal, which consisted of both meat and vegetables, and brought his fork up to eat but stopped when he heard a snobby, loud scoff four seats down from him. He didn't have to look up to know it was his aunt Naomi. All conversations seemed to stop and in their place silent curiosity. Michael looked up to see she was looking at him in disappointment, her makeup caked face twisted into a grimsps. His aunt was twenty-eighth to the throne after his father and ended up marrying the duke of Camdyke and now she thinks she's always entitled to an opinion, with hair bun plade hair and thrilly omega gowns. She clicked her tongue and let out another scoff, sticking her nose up at Michael.

"You do know it's rude for an omega to be so indecent in front of company," she scolded harshly at Michael, Michael felt his omega side whimper at the statement but stayed put, he knew he'd done nothing wrong.

"Oh, I'm sorry, have I somehow offended you?" he bit out, his voice small, such was his omega nature, but it was firm.

"It is indecent for an omega to speak out of line, especially to the king himself," she growled, something completely feral and out of place for an omega, "and how dare you wear a betas clothing, looks as if you don't know your place." She snarled. Michael didn't like the rage he could smell coming from his father nor the rage he could smell coming from the other side of the room- wait? Rage? Michael decided to ignore it, along with the hushed whispering that could be heard around the table.

Instead he smiles at Naomi, one of elegance, despite his nerves.

"I did get permission to talk, by the king himself," he said softly, still smiling, he turned back to his plate and in a beat of amusement he added in the most soulful voice, "children."

"'children?!' I am not a child!" Naomi shouted, her scent an ugly thing of angry omega that reminds Michael strongly of burnt carpet.

"Then act like it." He simply stated, still smiling.

-

Michael paced his room, he was panicking. He'd gotten completely out of line at dinner, he should of just let his father take care of it, stupid. He was stupid. It was completely unattractive of an omega to defend themselves.

He stepped out of his room to get some fresh air, finding his room too stuffy and small to think.

The hallways were silent, only sound being his footsteps as the moonlight seeped through the windows.

Out in the palace gardens he was able to find peace, taking a big breath in he leant his back against the fence. Looking up at the stars as he recalls the events of the day.

"Hello there," a voice chirped, startling Michael who turned to the intruder.

He was met with a tall handsome man, who smiled slightly, his sandy blond messing a little in the cool night wind, Michael momentarily wondering if he was a mess.

Judging by his clothes he wasn't from around here and Michael, being the curious clad he is, wondered where he had come from. He stuck his can out to the intruder in greeting.

"I'm Michael Cohen, have we met?" he asked, his omega purred when he felt the stranger take his hand and bring it to his lips.

"Not officially," to Michael's disappointment he dropped his hand. "Lucifer Shurley," he stated and Michael froze just realizing this was his intended.

"I actually tried to catch your eyes in the hall but you seemed a little... occupied," he chuckled. Smiling at Michael.

Michael let out a groan of embarrassment.

"My sincerest apologies, that was no way an omega should behave," he sighed, looking down at his feet. His senses were soon filled with a sweet aroma that he now realizes is the alpha trying to comfort him.

"No, no," he breathed out, bending his head a little to catch Michaels gaze, "I found it quite enduring."

Michael breathed out and looked up at the alpha in shock. Lucifer let out a startled laugh at the expression.

"It's cold out here," he observed, after he had settled down, Michael hadn't noticed it before but the air was a little chilly. "Allow me to escort you back," the blond held out a hand to Michael. Michael started, wondering why he'd ever listened to silly rumours about a scarred filled monster, before letting out a pleased purr and taking the hand. Lacing their fingers together, the same fingers that would soon be barring gold rings.


	13. A furry problem.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst + fluff.

Michael lived a lonely life, after the incident he cut himself off from anyone who wasn't family, he'd also taken to working from home, it was easy and the company allowed it.

Living off of coffee and two minute ramen wasn't that hard either. It was unhealthy for a twenty eight year old but he found himself not caring, it was peaceful.

However he could feel the loneliness eating at his spine day in and day out, he does get the occasional visit from his parents, and also from his three half brothers Dean, Sam and Adam but they'll lived there own lives and had hardly any time to actually see him.

Michael was walking around his three bedroom house cleaning, because he had nothing better to do, when Dean decided to show up at his door.

It was a normal one of their visits, though this time, while they were sitting down in the living room on Michael's infamous pink couch, he decided to voice his loneliness to Dean, just wanting to get it out of his system.

"Why don't you just," Dean paused, thinking about how he was going to say his next words, "go out and socialize, you know," he shrugged his shoulders, "meet new people."

Michael glared.

"No, Dean." He snapped before turning his back towards the other.

"Ok, ok," Dean huffed out, Michael turned to glare at him again. Dean just smiled and put his hands up in surrender, "It was just a suggestion."

They'd fallen back into easy conversation and Dean didn't bring it up again until he was just about to leave, he turned to Michael.

"You know," he smiled one of his dashing 'Dean Winchester' smiles before continuing, "maybe you should get a dog to keep you company," he paused, watching his words register to Michael who was thinking about why the actual hell he didn't think of that.

"Or a cat, whatever floats your boat," he added as an afterthought.

"I'll think about it," was all Michael had said, though, Dean could tell that he'd already made up his mind.

"Ok, man," Dean had said his goodbyes and left. Leaving Michael in a big house, all by himself.

And that's how he got here, three weeks later, being outside his house for the first time in months, buying himself essentials one would need to look after a cat.

If it had been about a year ago he would have decided on a dog, but unfortunately, dogs require a lot of love, attention, walks, work and... time. Something he couldn't give, after the incident he isn't the same as he was about a year ago.

A cat however, could provide him company so he'll feel less lonely just as long as he feeds it and cleans it's litter box. Easy enough.

Michael looked along the shopping aisle, then back up at the list in his hands, he starts ticking things off in this head, wet food, dry cat food, collar, litter, cat bed and a box, he paused, he was shore that was everything even if it wasn't another trip to the mall wouldn't hurt.

He limped along towards the checkout, keeping his eyes to the ground as to not make eye contact with anyone, using the shopping trolley as leverage as he made it to the checkout. He started putting items on the bench, the cashier smiled at him before scanning his items.

As he was pulling items out of the trolley a little girl, who was waiting behind him with her mother decided to speak. She turned to her mother and though her words were just childish curiosity they cut Michael like a double edged sword.

"Mommy, what's wrong with that man?" She pointed at Michael, her mother looked up at him and her eyes widened.

"Quiet, Maddie, don't be rude," She scolded, She started apologising for her daughter and Michael just smiled and shrugged at her like it was nothing but the truth is, it wasn't nothing, it hurt. Hurt like his chest was being constantly squeezed in a vise grip constantly and not being let up.

It was still there even after he'd paid for everything and was loading it into his car. When he was done he looked down at his leg, not leg, prosthetic, and cringed. Mommy, what's wrong with that man?

He slammed the trunk of the car and quickly hobbled into the driver's seat, quickly detaching his leg and replacing it with the one he needs for driving. He was off, trying to be fast enough before the pet store closed.

Michael had gotten to the store only fifteen minutes before closing, as soon as he stepped inside he heard the young lady at the desk groan, muttering something about it being almost closing time before she was in front of him, smiling sweetly and asking if he needed assistance. Michael smiled in amusement.

"I'm here to buy a cat," he stated. Feeling a little awkward. He brought a hand up to scratch the back of his head. She smiled politely.

"Sure, just come up to the register and we'll answer a couple of questions before picking out which cat you want."

She started walking towards the desk near the back of the room, that was filled with collars and leads and what not someone could buy for their pet.

She was walking quite fast and Michael was struggling to keep up, plus he was kind of embarrassed by the squeaking of his leg.

When they'd gotten to the desk she'd taken a seat behind the computer and gestured towards the seat in front of her to which Michael took gladly, having to stand up for such a long period of time left him with cramps in his calf, he mentally scolded himself for the lack of excises he'd been getting.

"Okieee, so..." the girl- Anna, Michael took the time to read the name tag, beamed, "living conditions!"

"Living conditions?" Michael asked, which was stupid really, he should know that a pet needs a curtain environment at home. He's making even more of a fool of myself by asking stupid questions but in his defence, the lack of human contact and sudden change in environment has his brain reeling.

"Yes, Living conditions," she starts typing away at the computer before stopping and glancing at him, "I take my job seriously, sir, I'll see to it that the animals go to good homes."

At that Michael smiled, nodding his head in agreement and probably looking like a total idiot.

She asked basic questions, where he lived, can easily get into contact with a pet clinic, basic necessities one would need for a cat, food supply, windows, and other potential pets.

It was easy going, they were just about done twenty minutes later, when the shop was well and truly closed.

"If you don't mind me asking," She trailed off, her fingers ceasing from typing, "what made you decide to get a cat?"

Michael looked at her in confusion, she leant her face on his arm, staring at him intently, "you just don't seem like the type of guy." She elaborates, "you seem like more of a dog person."

"Uh," Michael searches for an answer, he looks down at his leg, had she not noticed? He meets her eyes again, "dogs need to be walked daily," he clears his throat uncomfortably, "I'm not sure I'd be able to do that, or get up and play with it in general." He adds.

She looks at him with a look that's pure confusion before shrugging and straightening her back and sitting up properly.

"If that's the case," she stands and gestures, "right this way so we can pick out the cat," Michael suppressed a groan, he really didn't want to do more walking.

Very reluctantly he stood up and followed her into the back room, his senses were immediately overwhelmed by the smell of wet fur and manure, he scrunched his nose up in disguise but still followed.

Michael looked around at all the dogs, ranging from small puppies to old moppy dogs. They're all put into huge cages with other dogs of the same breed, sex or age.

Anna was ahead of him, she opened another door that led to another room. Upon finding that Michael was behind she stood and held the door for him.

When she was turned it was easy for Michael to be at ease but now that she was actually facing him in a whole it was hard to fight the anxiety of someone seeing him like this, all squeaky legged and wobbly, after all, it had only been a year and having people see him like this made him feel pitiful.

His face turned red with embarrassment when her eyes dropped to the squeaking artificial leg, he was thankful, however, when he didn't comment on it, instead held the door for him as he walked through.

They continued walking towards the end room, much to Michael's dismay, though this time Anna seemed to have slowed her walking pace a tad.

"Right," She clapped her hands together when they'd arrived to a room full of cats, (the embodiment of the authors ideal heaven,)

"I take it you're not looking for a pacific breed?" Michael hummed and shook his head, She gestured for him to have a walk around.

He walked along the cages, one after one, he even decided to stick his hand into some and pet the soft inviting sea of fur.

He'd found a small fluffy black and white kitten and was about to say he'd decided when his eyes caught a glimpse of striking blue eyes staring at him from a cage across the room, set aside from the rest.

Anna seemed to have noticed his interest in the white feline because she smirked knowingly, and mischievously which left Michael slightly uncomfortable.

She strutted up to the cage and grinned at the cat, who in turn looked as if it was glaring at her, Michael trotted after her and stood by the cage and peaked inside, the cat looked to be full grown and it had a beautiful coat of fur.

It looked to be a beautiful breed of cat and at that moment Michael wished he'd known more about cats, Turkish Angora? Michael didn't know, all he knew is that it looked expensive.

"You like him?" Anna asked, clear amusement in her voice, "his name's Lucifer, and he's completely free." She added, smirk widening as Michael let out a shocked gasp.

"Free?" Michael beamed, she chuckled.

"Yeah, 'v been trying to get rid of him for ages," she mumbled, "You want to take him off my hands?" At Michael's affirmative nod she smiled.

Michael grabbed the portable cage from the passenger seat before unlocking and making his way inside, hobbling into the living room and placing the cage on the ground he gets up and closes all the widows, before venturing back out to the car and grabbing the rest of the stuff from the car, placing it onto the table and going back to the living room. After having a little difficulty he kneels down and unlocks the cage, where a very cranky cat bolts out of and makes a beeline for the living room door, then proceeds to run around the house like a headless chicken, the very embodiment of panic.

Michael quietly sets up the cat bowls and litter box while Lucifer, he decided to keep his given name, calms down.

He was placing the cat bed down when he felt something nudge his bicep, he looked down to blue eyes looking up at him with wide eyed rage.

"Don't look at me like that," he presses hopelessly, Lucifer only seems to glare harder, "you live here now." Lucifer looked panicked and quickly looked around.

"Hey," Michael said softly, "it's ok, it's only me here," he reached out and petted Lucifer softly.

He didn't know why but the cat seemed to calm down drastically afterwards.

He'd taken too watching Michaels every movement closely from the couch and even though he had a bed, he climbed into Michael's bed that night, sniffed around a little then curled into a ball near Michael's head, purring constantly.

Thus Michael went back to his dull life, though he actually had a reason to get out of bed in the morning, feed Lucifer, who mind you, turned his nose up at cat food.

Michael had to make two meals just so he'd stop pestering him.

Lucifer would watch the computer screen when Michael worked, almost as if he could read it, it never failed to make Michael uneasy how much this cat reminded him of an actual person so he made sure to make an effort when it came to work.

Michael had someone to rant to, if that be about the crash, work, his stupid leg, embarrassing memories or exes he had, Lucifer would always look at him and listen.

It was just like before but better, warmer, Michael actually had a friend who listened and didn't judge him.  
He actually enjoyed someone's presence, and he isn't entirely sure when over the past four weeks Lucifer started going by 'someone' instead of 'it.'  
Michaels lived a less lonely life.

Something was weird about tonight, he couldn't read Lucifer's expression throughout the day but Lucifer looked at him like, well, Michael didn't know, it was weird, Lucifer was a weird cat, shore, but this was weirder than normal.

Lucifer didn't come to bed that night either. Michael had just shrugged it off and went to bed anyway, thinking Lucifer'll sleep in later he kept the door open before dozing off to sleep.

CRASH!

Michael bolted upright, he looked at his bedside table, to see it was three in the morning. He jumped when he heard rustling coming from his kitchen.

Very slowly he slid out of bed, and after a small difficulty with making sure his fake limb was secure, he grabbed the baseball bat from his closet and quietly made his way to the kitchen. He arrived at the already opened door, he remembers closing before bed, and peaked through it.

He had no idea what he'd expected but a grown ass man going through his kitchen was not it.

He was about to grab his phone and call the police when the guys, shockingly familiar, eyes lock with his, a broad smile forming on the man's lips.

"Sup, Mike! Late night snack?" He asked, scarily calm for the situation. Michael slowly stepped into the room, baseball back in hand. His gaze dropped to see if the intruder was armed but was even more alarmed to see the small blue collar he'd brought for Lucifer hanging from the guy's wrist. Michael froze. The man tilted his head in confusion.

"W-who are you!" Michael demanded, realization drawn on the guys face, "what have you done with my cat, you fucking creep!" The blond put his hands up slowly.

"hey, calm down," he turned his head slightly to catch Michael's panicked gaze and something about his eyes left Michael breathless, "I have a perfectly valid explanation for this." He stepped a little closer, Michael lifted the bat and he stopped.

Michaels head was spinning, he'd met this guy before, he knew it, someone shockingly familiar, someone right there but still not all at once. Then it hit him, striking blue eyes staring at him from the cage across the pet store, striking blue eyes staring at him from across the kitchen.

"Lucifer?!" Michael breathed, no. Said man grinned and nodded his head, Michael lowered the bat and he started stepping closer.

"Impossible," Michael drawled, bewildered. Lucifer grabbed the bat from his hand and propped it up against the counter.

"Not impossible," the blond grinned at him, "I'm a nagual," he purred, I hint of pride seeping into his voice.  
Michael started.

"a-a what?" He whispered, astounded by the similarities and by the fact he'd been living with and had stripped and gotten changed in front of this gorgeous man with no sense of showmanship for he'd not known.

"I'll tell you, honestly, I thought Anna had already, let's go sit down first." The blond grinned.

Michael became quite fascinated with Mesoamerican folk religion, even if it meant Lucifer made a literal pact with satan.

And sure, it was a little awkward at first, knowing that Lucifer was actually a person, but that didn't make Michael see him any different from the someone that'll always sit and listen when he ranted or the someone who'd keep him warm at night or the someone who gave Michael a reason to get up in the mornings.

And when his family asks how he met Lucifer he'd always say Dean suggested he'd go to the pet store and they'd met there. Eyes locking and Michael knew he'd have to take Lucifer home.


End file.
